Contre tous principes
by Evalyre
Summary: Après COE... Et si pour Jack, tout n'était pas perdu?
1. Prologue : Des espoirs?

***_ Je remercie et embrasse très fort ma Super Bêta sans qui rien n'aurait aboutit: **Chrismaz66**. _of course!***

_Sur ce bonne lecture. Puisses-tu, cher lecteur, avoir autant de plaisir à lire ce modeste récit autant que j'en ai mis à l'écrire ! ^^_

* * *

**Prologue : « Des espoirs? »**

** Jack éteignit le moniteur qui le reliait aux vidéos satellites de la Terre. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il continuait à espionner la vie humaine du 21ème siècle. Et plus encore celle de la petite famille Williams-Cooper. Depuis de longues années, il avait laissé la Terre derrière lui. Et, avec elle, son cortège de souffrances qui lui faisaient encore faire des cauchemars. **

** Seul à bord de son vaisseau amiral récupéré par de vieilles méthodes peu orthodoxes, (mais qui avaient fait leurs preuves) le Capitaine Jack Harkness n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Plus personne... Ni pour s'attacher, ni pour en souffrir. Plus personne à perdre. Le Capitaine Jack, désespérément immortel, était aussi désespérément seul. **

**Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela qu'il continuait à prendre des nouvelles de Gwen, et Rhys. Avec un petit sourire triste, il repensa à la mine radieuse de Gwen, berçant son petit Ewen, de tout juste un mois. Aujourd'hui, Ewen apprenait à faire du vélo avec son père. **

** En quittant la Terre, Jack avait embarqué sur un support alien toutes les données de Torchwood, de peur que d'autres s'en servent à mauvais escient. Mais il se rendait compte qu'il avait surtout voulu faire perdurer ce lien étrange qui le ramenait encore à la Terre-mère. A l'époque où il était le Capitaine Jack Harkness, chef de Torchwood 3, Cardiff. Pour preuve, il n'avait, depuis, pas si souvent changé de lieu ou d'époque. Ne serait-ce que pour voir Ewen grandir, et Gwen, devenir une maman organisée et responsable, plus resplendissante que jamais. **

** Et son cœur se serrait toujours, car les souvenirs revenaient inévitablement. **

**En tant que chef de Torchwood, il s'était senti enfin utile. Enfin à sa place. Il avait aimé être Jack Harkness, dirigeant sa petite équipe avec efficacité. Partageant avec eux quelques aspects des mystères du vaste univers comme les petits mystères de la vie. Sa vie d'alors était exaltante. Elle avait enfin pris un sens. Et puis, tout s'était écroulé. **

** D'abord le retour de Gray, la mort de Owen et Tosh. Ensuite, celle, stupide et injuste de Ianto. Ianto, qui avait attendu son dernier soupir pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Jack n'avait jamais essayé de brusquer le jeune homme, s'étant toujours refusé à croire qu'un garçon sensé comme Ianto ait pu avoir de vrais sentiments pour lui. Ianto avait aimé Lisa. Et Jack s'était plu à penser que leur histoire n'était que le résultat de deux solitudes à combler. Un petit jeu entre eux, sans conséquences. Et lorsque Ianto lui avait soufflé ce « Je t'aime » tout simple au moment de s'éteindre, Jack avait pris conscience des dégâts qu'il avait pu causer par son silence, et le gâchis qu'avait été sa longue et triste vie. **

** Il aurait dû savoir que Ianto ne jouait pas. Que ses dernières remarques sur leur couple était une tentative de lui dire la vérité, une façon de tester ses propres sentiments. Jack avait botté en touche, embarrassé. Parce qu'il s'était mis à l'aimer. Vraiment. Sans le vouloir. Parce qu'il s'était mis à aimer le fait que les autres le voit en couple avec son jeune ami. Et il s'en voulait aujourd'hui de ne jamais avoir réussi à le lui faire comprendre. Même dans ces derniers instants. Le « Tu vas m'oublier » de son amant le poursuivait encore. Oh! Non! Il ne pouvait oublier. Ni son amour, ni le silence qui avait suivi l'aveu de Ianto. Il avait été incapable de faire face à ce trop plein d'émotions. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il était parti. Laissant lâchement Gwen pleurer son départ. Il avait cru avoir besoin de temps. **

** Le temps était passé. Certes. Mais la blessure, même endormie, restait à vif. Elle s'éveillait parfois, dans une douleur plus terrible encore. Oui... Il avait toujours mal.**

**Et pour ne rien arranger, le regard indéchiffrable de Alice, entre mépris et chagrin, devenue aujourd'hui folle d'avoir perdu Steven, lui transperçait encore l'âme. La culpabilité, les pleurs de Gwen à son départ, la disparition définitive de Gray dans l'explosion, et le souvenir de Ianto, tout cela lui arrachaient encore des larmes. **

**Oh! Non. Sa place n'était plus sur Terre. Et d'abord, pour y faire quoi? S'attacher à nouveau? Souffrir à nouveau? La sauver? De quoi? De toute manière, l'humanité courait à sa propre perte. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Les hommes n'auraient pas besoin de lui pour retarder une échéance inéluctable. **

** Il but une gorgée d'alcool fort placé près de lui. L'alcool... Lui, qui, sur Terre, ne buvait pratiquement que de l'eau. Sans être devenu alcoolique, il trouvait dans ces breuvages alcoolisés un certain réconfort. Seul au beau milieu de l'univers, il vivotait de petits boulots en petits boulots. Échangeant parfois certaines informations contre le gîte et le couvert. En général, il passait inaperçu. Ce qui n'était pas dans son habitude. Sans illusions, il acceptait quelques propositions indécentes de créatures de préférence non humaine pour ne pas faire resurgir les souvenirs.**

** En somme, il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, mais l'éternel Capitaine Jack Harkness, n'avait plus le goût de vivre. Tout simplement. **

** Un voyant se mit à clignoter sur le tableau de bord. Un signal entrant. Il l'ignora. Qui que ce fut, il n'avait aucune envie de discuter ou de parlementer. **

**L'appel se fit insistant. D'habitude, le voyant s'éteignait vite. Il enclencha la réception différée de l'appel, sorte de répondeur en direct. Très pratique quand on ne voulait pas parler. L'écran devant lui fit apparaître une image un peu brouillée. **

– **Jack? Eh ben? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez? Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire,moi? Attendre que vous daigniez me répondre? **

**Cette voix! Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Au-delà de toutes les galaxies. La seule qui pouvait le sortir de son état léthargique. Jack prit l'appel. **

– **Docteur? C'est vous? **

**Le signal visuel s'améliora légèrement pour faire apparaître la silhouette du 10ème Docteur dans le Tardis. **

– **Évidemment! Qui cela peut-il être d'autre? **

– **Où êtes-vous? **

– **Je vous envoie les coordonnées du Tardis et je vous attends. Ah! J'oubliais! C'est plutôt urgent! **

**Jack eut tout juste le temps de lancer un « d'accord! » que la communication fut coupée. **

**Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Quelques secondes plus tard, son vaisseau traversait l'espace-temps. A la rencontre du Docteur.**

**

* * *

**_**Quelques jours plus tard, après une bataille échevelée, quelque part dans le temps et l'espace. Sur une des planètes colonisée par des humains.**_

** L'air ravi, le Docteur referma la porte du Tardis en se frottant les mains. **

– **Et voilà! Si nous allions dîner pour célébrer notre belle victoire? Qu'en pensez-vous, Jack? Je vous invite! **

**La mine sombre, Jack semblait occupé à régler l'écran du Tardis et ne répondit pas. Le Docteur soupira, désolé, en venant vers lui. **

– **Capitaine! Vous devriez être content! Nous avons encore contribué à sauver la race humaine. **

**Jack acquiesça tristement. **

– **C'est vrai. **

**Le docteur s'approcha encore de lui, gentiment. **

– **Bon, allez, racontez-moi. **

**Jack s'éloigna. **

– **Oh! Il n'y a rien à raconter, Docteur. **

– **Oh! Que si! Depuis nos retrouvailles, je vous trouve une petite mine. Et puis, vous avez oublié de dire « bonjour » à certaines personnes séduisantes que nous avons rencontrées. Cela ne vous ressemble pas... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le demander plus tôt, Jack... Mais maintenant que tout s'est calmé, en partie grâce à vous, racontez. **

– **C'est trop long et trop compliqué... **

– **Ça tombe bien, le temps... C'est ce que je maîtrise le mieux. Alors? **

**Jack poussa un soupir, avant de capituler. **

– **J'ai quitté Torchwood. **

– **Oh!**

– **Définitivement.**

– **Il m'avait semblé comprendre pourtant que... **

– **J'ai perdu tous les membres de mon équipe. Sauf Gwen. Ils sont morts à cause de moi. Mon frère a disparu dans l'attentat qui a détruit notre base. Et j'ai tué mon petit-fils. **

**Très sérieux, le Docteur croisa les bras, fronça les sourcils avant de déclarer:**

– **D'accord... Et si vous me racontiez tout ça autour d'un bon verre de new cherry? Hm? Je crois que l'on va avoir besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine. Non? **

**Jack haussa les épaules et finit pas suivre le Docteur dans la nuit calme, quelque part dans une rue rappelant vaguement celle d'une ville européenne au temps de la Terre-mère.**

**

* * *

**

** Au bout d'un long moment, et quelques verres de différentes boissons laissés sur la table, le Docteur resta un instant silencieux. **

**Puis:**

– **Le problème, dans ce que vous me racontez, c'est que ce n'était pas censé arriver.**

– **Quoi? **

– **Allons, Jack. Vous étiez agent du temps. Ne vous a-t-on jamais parlé des Sunivalegus? **

– **Bien évidemment! Mais... **

**Jack s'arrêta soudain, stupéfait. **

– **Oh! Mais 456, j'avoue que c'est tellement plus simple. Ça risque de leur rester... **

– **Mais... Enfin, docteur... Leur peuple n'est-il pas sensé être enfermé au fin fond d'un vortex bidimensionnel? Ils figurent parmi les pires créatures de l'univers. **

– **Et la Terre en a fait les frais... deux fois... vous avez raison, Jack. Je suis désolé. **

– **Mais comment seraient-ils parvenus à... **

– **A s'échapper? Heu... Un petit dérèglement dans le cortex spacio-temporel dû à une explosion neutro-nucléaire. Je crains que ce ne soit de ma faute à bien y réfléchir... Mais les dates collent. J'ignorais que cela les libèrerait. **

– **Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu les identifier dans la salle de Thames House? **

– **Je les connais plutôt bien... Et leurs manières n'ont pas beaucoup changées... Et je suppose que depuis 1965, lorsqu'ils sont venus en éclaireurs, ils ont pu développer une capacité d'auto transformation pour être indétectables. Pour tous, et surtout, pour les polices de l'univers qui ne pouvaient pas se douter qu'ils s'étaient échappés. On ne les cherchaient pas et ils parvenaient à se cacher. Impossible de les identifier... Mais leur manière d'agir comme les plus grands toxicomanes de la Galaxie les trahit aujourd'hui. C'est dire... **

– **Incroyable. **

– **Leur arrivée sur la Terre est une violation au code 954 ou 955, je ne sais plus, du Pacte de Londres 7734. Ils n'auraient jamais dû échapper à leur prison. Cet accident n'aurait jamais dû arriver. D'ailleurs, vous savez comme moi, que les humains ne devraient découvrir officiellement les Extra-terrestres qu'avec les envoyés de Gama 9C3.**

**Jack serra les dents. **

– **Alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu? Si vous saviez que c'était une anomalie dans l'espace-temps, pourquoi les avoir laissé faire du mal aux enfants? A Steven? **

– **Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient libérés, Jack. N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que je vous ai dit? **

– **Le Tardis aurait dû repérer les anomalies... **

– **Jack, je suis désolé... Entre deux dangers, le Tardis choisi toujours le plus grave... Me croiriez-vous si à ce moment-là, il m'a fallu éviter l'explosion d'une bombe hydroactive fabriquée par un savant fou. Menaçant l'équilibre de l'univers. J'ai été pas mal occupé, croyez-moi... Ce qui vous est arrivé est injuste, Jack... Surtout que si votre gouvernement vous en avait laissé le temps, vous auriez trouvé le moyen d'émettre les ondes destructrices sans tuer un enfant. A plus fortes raisons, votre petit-fils... **

– **Mais on ne peut pas changer le passé à notre profit, n'est-ce pas Docteur... **

– **C'est ce que je répète souvent, oui. Mais dans ce cas, il suffirait de quelques minutes... Et votre vie reprendrait son cours normal. Si tant est qu'il y ait un cours normal à votre vie, Jack.**

**La boutade arracha un sourire à Jack, songeur. **

– **Que devrait-on faire? **

– **Oh! Vous empêcher d'exploser comme un ballon de baudruche devrait être un bon début... **

– **Vous feriez ça? Demanda soudain Jack semblant comprendre que le Docteur parlait sérieusement. **

– **Après tout, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de visiter votre QG, Jack. **

**Jack, qu'un espoir insensé semblait soudain transformer, esquissa un sourire. **

– **Oh! Vous ne ratez rien, croyez-moi. **

**Le Docteur se leva aussitôt pour rejoindre le Tardis. **

– **Bien! Allons changer l'histoire, Capitaine! **

**

* * *

**_**Peu après, dans le Tardis... **_

** Tandis que le Docteur effectuait quelques réglages, Jack paraissait préoccupé. Le Docteur le remarqua. **

– **Quelque chose ne va pas? **

– **Si vous changez le cours des choses... Je ne pourrais ensuite pas vous aider à battre les... **

– **Et vous-même, vous disparaîtrez? Oui, c'est vrai. J'y ai pensé. C'est pour cela que vous resterez dans le Tardis afin d'éviter toutes collusions sur votre propre ligne de vie. Et je laisserai un message à l'autre vous. D'accord? Vous êtes assez intelligent pour comprendre ce genre de subtilités... J'ai confiance. **

– **Et votre explosion hydro truc? **

– **Oh! Vous oubliez que l'autre moi s'en occupe! Pratique, les voyages dans le temps, hein? J'adore ce système d'ubiquité. Être là, et là-bas en même temps, l'un ignorant que l'autre est là... C'est fascinant. Mais il ne faut pas en abuser. **

**Le Docteur soupira, rêveur. **

– **Mais vous savez quoi? **

– **Quoi? **

– **Pour un agent du temps, vous posez des questions stupides, Jack. **

**Souriant, le Docteur mit le moteur du Tardis en marche. **

– **Mais je mets ça sur le compte du chagrin. J'espère vous retrouver aussi insolent et séducteur qu'avant. **

– **Je ferais de mon mieux, Docteur.**

**

* * *

**

_***A suivre : **Day One** ... Reviews plus que bienvenues!__***_**  
**


	2. Chap 1 : Day One

**Day ONE**

Le Tardis arriva dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Jack vérifia les coordonnées sur son manipulateur temporel.

– Nous sommes au moment, et sur le lieu où les envoyés du gouvernement me tuent et me place la bombe dans le ventre.

– Parfait! A moi de jouer!

Au moment où le Docteur allait quitter le Tardis, Jack le rappela. Il se retourna.

– Merci.

Le docteur fit un grand sourire affectueux et malicieux.

– A charge de revanche! A tout à l'heure Capitaine.

Et il sortit.

* * *

Le Docteur ne mit pas très longtemps à se retrouver proche de la salle où l'on avait allongé le corps de Jack, tué par Rupesh Patanjali. Il passa le barrage déjà mis en place grâce à son passeport psychique et un grand sourire tranquille.

Il entra dans la pièce, la démarche assurée de celui qui a un rôle à jouer. Rupesh, qui attendait Johnson, le vit, et sursauta.

– Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici? Comment êtes-vous rentré?

Les mains dans les poches, le Docteur vint observer Jack, allongé.

– Oh! C'est une longue histoire! Vous ne me croiriez pas. Je suis le Docteur. Et vous?

– Heu... Docteur Rupesh Patanjali.

– Enchanté.

– Que faites-vous, ici?

– Eh bien, le même chose que vous... J'attends la suite des évènements. Mais, l'ennui, avec le Capitaine Harkness, c'est que l'on ne peut jamais prendre la mort au sérieux.

A peine Rupesh revenu de sa surprise, Johnson entra, étonnée de trouver le Docteur.

– Oh! Bonjour! Avant que vous me demandiez ce que je fais là, sachez que c'est le gouvernement qui m'envoie, pour disons, une expérience.

Il sortit son tournevis.

– Je dois essayer un nouveau type d'arme à ultrason nano-nucléaire. Sur un homme qui ne peut pas mourir, c'est parfait.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes!

Le Docteur sortit son passeport psychique.

– J'ai oublié de me présenter. John Smith, Docteur ès Sciences. Évidemment, je travaille en collaboration avec l'UNIT sous les ordres directs du Premier Ministre.

Impressionnée, malgré elle, Johnson capitula et s'adressa à Rupesh.

– Vous êtes prêt à l'opérer?

Peu après, le Docteur assista à la mise en place de la bombe dans les entrailles de Jack. Puis, au moment ou Rupesh refermait, il intervint.

– Si je peux me permettre, l'idéal serait de distiller les ondes empoisonnées directement à l'intérieur de sa chair. Je peux refermer?

Johnson hésita deux secondes, puis fit signe à Rupesh de laisser le laser au Docteur.

Alors qu'il refermait la plaie, le Docteur, l'air concentré, activa son tournevis et le pointa vers la bombe.

– Et voilà! Du grand art! Bravo. Et maintenant? Que fait-on de l'individu?

– Nous le relâchons. Nous déclencherons la bombe à l'intérieur de sa base.

– Hm... En ce cas, je pense que j'obtiendrai quelques détails sur mon expérience, plus tard... Harkness survivra à la bombe. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Madame.

Le Docteur prit d'autorité le bras de Patanjali.

– Venez cher confrère, allons savourer notre nouvelle amitié autour d'un bon café. Qu'en pensez-vous?

Johnson tenta de ne pas faire paraître sa contrariété à l'idée de laisser partir Patanjali, mais choisit de ne rien dire. Le Docteur la salua poliment.

– Madame, c'est un plaisir d'avoir affaire à vous.

Et il s'éloigna presque aussitôt avec le jeune docteur. Dépitée, Johnson fit signe aux soldats dans le couloir pour lever l'interdiction de passer. Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent. Elle s'approcha d'un de ses hommes.

– Suivez-les. Et ne les perdez pas de vue.

– Bien, Madame.

Johnson observa un temps Jack allongé. Puis elle intima à tout le monde de quitter les lieux, une fois rassurée que le mouchard de la bombe fonctionnait.

* * *

Peu après, dans l'hôpital silencieux, il ne resta plus que Jack allongé. Le Docteur entraînait Rupesh vers le Tardis en discutant d'une chose et d'autre. Devant la cabine de police, le jeune docteur s'arrêta.

– Qu'est-ce que cette cabine fait ici?

– Oh! Ce serait un peu trop long à expliquer... Par contre, à l'intérieur, il y a quelqu'un qui aurait très envie de vous parler. Et, au passage, si vous vous demandez toujours qui je suis, vous pouvez dire que je suis celui qui vous a sauvé la vie.

– Vous racontez n'importe quoi!

– Oh non! En vous entraînant tout à l'heure, j'ai empêché votre assassinat. Et en glissant une clef comme celle-ci dans votre poche, je nous ai rendu transparent à ceux qui nous suivaient tout à l'heure. C'est génial, non?

– Vous êtes fou! Et puis, comment allons-nous rentrer là-dedans?

– Je vous en prie, voyez donc par vous-même.

Rupesh esquissa un sourire ironique.

– Non, non... je ne suis pas stupide ! Entrez vous-même.

– Hm... La confiance vous fait défaut... Je vois.

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte du Tardis et entra sans hésiter.

– Capitaine, voici quelqu'un à qui vous allez tout raconter.

Surpris, Jack vit entrer Rupesh effaré.

– Bonjour, Dr Patanjali. (Au Docteur) Alors comme ça, vous avez réussi à éviter sa mort.

– Exact... Un jeu d'enfant.

– Où ça en est, dehors?

– Eh bien, vous allez vous réveiller, retourner à Torchwood et découvrir une bombe désactivée dans votre ventre. Vous avez de la chance de cicatriser vite!

– Que fichez-vous ici?

Surpris, le Docteur, les mains dans les poches, se tourna vers Patanjali.

– Tiens, la première chose que font les gens, en général, c'est de ressortir et dire: « C'est plus grand à l'intérieur! »

Jack sourit, amusé.

– Laissez-le se remettre... Après tout, il vient de me quitter mort sur une table d'opération. Il y a de quoi faire perdre tous les usages...

– Eh bien, je vous laisse. (A Rupesh) Vous, ne quittez pas le Tardis sans l'autorisation expresse de Jack, compris!

– Pourquoi?

Jack ajouta:

– Si vous sortez en ce moment, vous signez votre arrêt de mort.

– Absurde.

Le Docteur soupira et haussa les épaules en s'adressant à Jack, avant de quitter le Tardis.

– Au revoir, Capitaine. Essayez de le rendre plus accommodant... »

Il se dirigea droit vers la sortie du bâtiment. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette d'un homme grand, avec un long manteau militaire tourner à l'angle d'une rue. L'air tranquille, il prit la même direction.

* * *

_Au Hub, quelques instants plus tard. Gwen a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Lorsque Jack posa la main sur la sienne, le scanner mit en évidence la bombe au fond de son ventre. _

Inquiet, Ianto vérifia les données sur ordinateur.

– Elle n'est pas activée.

– Oh! Tu me rassures! Lança Jack ironique.

– Mais pourquoi mettre une bombe en toi, Jack? Demanda Gwen, intriguée.

– Si elle n'est pas activée, c'est qu'ils attendent quelque chose, ou qu'ils veulent marchander.

– Mais qui? Ils? fit Gwen agacée.

– Je l'ignore, pour le moment. Mais je ne suis qu'en sursis. Et vous, en danger. Tant que cette bombe restera en moi...

Gwen le regarda, effarée.

– Tu veux que... que...

– Il le faudra bien. Nous n'avons plus de medecin. Et celui que l'on pensait recruter est probablement celui qui m'a aussi mis cette chose dans le ventre. Alors, à moins d'aller le supplier...

Ianto retint un sourire amusé. Un écran de vidéo surveillance s'alluma soudain devant lui.

– Jack! Viens voir! C'est bizarre.

– Quoi?

Lui apparut alors l'image du Docteur, mains dans les poches, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un le fasse entrer. Étonné et presque soulagé, Jack poussa un grand soupir.

– Que fait-on, Jack?

– On le laisse entrer, évidemment!

Tandis que Jack déverrouillait l'entrée, Gwen demanda:

– Mais! Qui est-ce?

Peu après, le Docteur passant la porte du hub fut reçu par un joyeux:

– Docteur! Ça alors! Quel plaisir de vous revoir! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vous tombez bien!

Le Docteur sourit, légèrement attendri de retrouver la version de Jack qu'il connaissait si bien.

– Ravi de vous retrouver, Jack... Cependant, je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vivre, Jack. Je suis là pour ça.

– Bienvenue à Torchwood, Docteur!

Ils se serrèrent la main chaleureusement.

– Et voilà mon équipe: Gwen Cooper et Ianto Jones. Gwen, Ianto, voici le Docteur.

Ianto se sentit un peu intimidé, et Gwen tomba aussitôt sous le charme.

– Je vous aurais reconnu, Docteur, lança-t-elle, ravie.

– Oh! Mais c'est parce que vous n'avez pas affaire à mes régénérations.

Gwen fit semblant d'avoir compris. Après avoir salué Ianto, le Seigneur du Temps sortit son tournevis sonique.

– Bien. Avant toute chose, je vais avoir besoin d'un scalpel-laser. Il faudrait vous débarrasser d'un cadeau plutôt encombrant, n'est-ce pas, Jack?

– Comment vous savez ça?

– Ce serait trop long à expliquer... Au moment où nous parlons, vous servez de détecteur et l'on se demande pourquoi votre QG n'a pas volé en éclats. D'ailleurs, au passage, il vous faudra certainement déménager pour un temps. Vous êtes un peu trop demandé en ce moment, Capitaine.

Sans laisser à personne l'occasion de répliquer, le Docteur demanda:

– Alors? La salle d'opération?

Jack se reprit, puis précéda son ami vers la salle d'autopsie.

– Par là, Docteur.

Avant de les quitter, Jack se retourna vers ses deux coéquipiers:

– Gwen, préviens Rhys. Puis tente de recontacter Clem. S'il le faut, amène-le nous. Et Ianto, trouve les données qui pourraient nous mener à nos espions. Je reviens, ok?

– D'accord.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent aussitôt au travail.

* * *

Peu après, Jack se retrouva allongé sur la table d'autopsie.

– Il va me falloir vous tuer à nouveau, Jack. L'opération sera plus sûre.

– Je sais. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Promettez-moi seulement des explications à tout ceci.

– Aucun problème.

Le Docteur, qui venait de trouver une seringue et un produit qui sembla le satisfaire, vint faire un garrot à Jack pour lui injecter le produit dans le bras. Jack ferma aussitôt les yeux.

– A tout à l'heure, Jack.

Un moment plus tard, le Docteur vérifia le pouls de Jack. Satisfait, il lui entrouvrit le ventre pour la seconde fois en moins de deux heures. Il récupéra la bombe avec précaution, puis referma le trou béant.

– Et voilà! Murmura-t-il. Maintenant, reste à déconnecter les émetteurs.

Il passa son tournevis sonique sur la bombe, puis un grand sourire illumina son visage.

– C'est parfois agréable de changer le cours de l'histoire. Je me demande pourquoi je ne le fais pas plus souvent. Maintenant, c'est sûr, votre histoire est réécrite, Jack...

Comme s'il avait entendu, Jack se réveilla brusquement.

– Alors?

Le Docteur lui montra la bombe.

– Un simple mécanisme de détection tout bête. Je l'ai brouillé. Au fond, ils sont si prévisibles...

– Bien... Maintenant, comment saviez-vous que... ?

– J'ai empêché que la bombe n'explose, Jack.

Le capitaine réajusta la chemise qu'il avait enlevée.

– Ok! Racontez-moi tout depuis le début.

Jack écouta, fasciné, le récit du Docteur qui se gardait pourtant de donner trop de détails précis et rien sur ce qu'il savait des évènements tragiques qu'il voulait pourtant éviter.

– Donc, si je comprends bien, le moi du futur est actuellement dans le Tardis, en train de discuter avec le Dr Patanjali qui vient de me tuer.

– D'une certaine façon, oui...

– Mais n'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait, en aucune manière, changer le cours du temps?

– Exact! Et je le dis toujours.

Devant le regard sceptique et amusé de Jack, le Docteur ajouta:

– Je vous assure! Je suis là uniquement parce que quelque chose s'est produit et ne devait pas se produire. Et que les conséquences d'une de mes actions sont plus que désastreuses. Particulièrement sur votre propre vie, Jack.

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que je suis devenu, mais quoiqu'il advienne à présent, merci d'être venu, Docteur...

– Mais de rien, Capitaine.

Après un court silence, Jack soupira, puis déclara, l'air décidé.

– Bon! Maintenant, que doit-on faire, Docteur?

Ce dernier sourit, heureux de retrouver le Jack prêt à passer à l'action qu'il connaissait si bien.

– Il serait judicieux de chasser ou de capturer les 456 avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur terre. Pas de chantage odieux, pas de blessés. Seulement des parents à rassurer.

– Parfait! Et vous disiez que j'avais trouvé le moyen pour les détruire?

– Oui... Mais ça ne va pas vous plaire, Jack...

– Pourquoi ça?

* * *

– On trouvera une autre solution.

– Je n'en doute pas, affirma le Docteur, l'air parfaitement calme.

– J'ai vraiment... fait... ça?

Après un court silence, le Docteur déclara doucement.

– Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois là, Jack?

Le Capitaine ferma les yeux un instant pour masquer son émotion.

– Avec les renseignements que vous m'avez fournis, nous avons assez d'éléments pour trouver le lieu où les 456 comptent arriver.

Tout en discutant, ils sortirent de la salle de réunion. Ianto était toujours devant l'ordinateur.

– Ianto? Ça donne quoi?

– J'ai trouvé l'origine du signal de la bombe. Une camionnette, garée devant le monument.

– Hm... ça tombe plutôt bien... On avait besoin d'un véhicule...

Ianto acquiesça avec un petit sourire satisfait et prépara une arme.

– C'est comme si c'était fait, Patron!

Au même moment, Gwen refit son apparition dans le Hub, essoufflée.

– J'ai eu Andy. Ils ont arrêté Clem. On va devoir aller le chercher. Je pense qu'il sait plus de choses que ce que je croyais.

– Ok! Tu sais qui est derrière cette arrestation?

– Le gouvernement! Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait arrêter un pauvre homme qui perd la tête. Si ce n'est qu'il parle comme les enfants... Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils nous empêcheraient de suivre notre propre enquête...

Le Docteur intervint tranquillement:

– Parce qu'ils souhaitent éliminer les témoins de la première rencontre...

Jack ferma les yeux, désolé.

– D'accord! J'ai compris...

– Quelle première rencontre? Jack?

– On en reparlera, Gwen. Pour l'instant, il faut faire venir Clem ici. Le mettre à l'abri.

– D'accord! Je rappelle Andy...

– Super!

Gwen s'éloigna.

– Vous ne leur en avez pas parlé, Jack?

– Ce n'est pas un aspect de mon passé dont je peux être fier, Docteur.

– Je comprends. Je suis désolé. Mais si je peux me permettre un conseil, dîtes-leur tout avant que le survivant ne vous reconnaisse...

– Bien, soupira Jack. Maintenant, essayons de croiser les données du Tardis avec celles de Torchwood. Nous trouverons sûrement le moyen de les empêcher d'arriver sur Terre.

Le Docteur sourit.

– Pas de problème. Je vous donne ça tout de suite.

Il sortit un petit bout de plastique de sa poche qu'il tendit à Jack très surpris.

– J'avais une copie des données sur moi. Vous me les aviez confiés, avant de partir... Heu... Le « vous » qui n'existe plus... Je ne vous l'avais pas dit? Désolé...

Jack sourit devant la mine faussement naïve du Seigneur du Temps. Il ne changerait donc jamais?

Jack intégra la pièce du Docteur dans les ordinateurs de Torchwood.

– Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les localiser et de les renvoyer d'où ils viennent.

– Eh bien, je dirais qu'ils ne sont pas tellement plus loin que les satellites les plus éloignés de la Terre. En général, ils ne s'éloignent jamais de leur proie.

– Les satellites! Mais oui! Voilà comment ils parviennent à émettre leurs ondes sur toute la surface de la planète. Docteur! Vous êtes génial!

– On me le dit souvent...

– Eh! Ne me piquez pas mes répliques, vous!

Ianto revint au milieu de leurs éclats de rire.

– Ianto! Alors?

Le grand sourire spontané que lui adressa Jack lui réchauffa le cœur et le rassura bêtement. L'air de rien, mais les yeux pétillants de malice, il lui présenta un trousseau de clefs.

– C'est réglé, Capitaine.

Jack se frotta les mains.

– Parfait! Maintenant, il va falloir retrouver nos voleurs. Il est probable que ce soit un coup monté lié à la tentative d'attentat contre la base.

– J'ai déjà activé le radar du SUV, Jack. Mais les données sont incohérentes. Le SUV est partout et nulle part.

– OK... Ils ont brouillé les émetteurs. Ils sont plus retors que je ne le pensais. Ianto?

– Capitaine?

– Je te laisse t'occuper de ça... Je termine avec le Docteur.

– Pas de problème. Où est Gwen? Il me semblait l'avoir vue revenir tout à l'heure.

– Elle met en place un plan avec Andy pour sauver Clem.

Pendant leur conversation, Le Docteur avait manipulé les commandes de l'ordinateur.

– Jack, regardez ça! Les enfants ont parlé de nouveau!

_Ianto se rapprocha, suivi de Jack. Sur les vidéos, les enfants du monde entier déclaraient « We are coming... Back »_

Jack hocha la tête et posa les mains sur les hanches.

– Cette fois, c'est évident. Ce sont eux.

Ianto ajouta:

– Le problème, c'est que la population va se demander « Qui » doit revenir.

– C'est pour ça que l'on veut m'éliminer. Je sais de qui il s'agit. Et ce qui est déjà arrivé.

– La Terre a déjà eu affaire à ces aliens?

– Oui.

– Et? Que veulent-ils? Enfin, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient?

Jack prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait aucune envie de mentir. Surtout pas à Ianto. Et tant pis pour les conséquences...

– Des enfants... Ils voulaient des enfants.

Ianto encaissa la nouvelle avec flegme.

– A l'époque... Treize.

La voix de Jack s'était faite plus faible, douloureuse.

– Pour quoi faire?

– On ne sait pas.

– Et vous les leur avez donnés?

– Qui? Enfin, comment les avez-vous choisi pour...

– C'étaient des orphelins... En échange d'un antidote contre certaines maladies chroniques.

Toujours sur les ordinateurs, le Docteur prit le relais d'une explication douloureuse pour son ami.

– Et maintenant, nous avons tout lieu de croire qu'ils voudront plus. Et il s'agit de les empêcher de remettre leurs sales pattes ici... Ils n'auront aucune pitié.

– Alors, on va se battre! On va leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe. N'est-ce pas, Jack?

Les bras croisés, les yeux dans le vague, Jack sembla se réveiller de pensées plutôt moroses. A la question de Ianto, il se contenta d'abord d'acquiescer. Puis, devant le regard assuré et déterminé de son ami, il sourit.

– Bien évidemment.

Le Docteur, agréablement surpris par l'attitude décidé du jeune gallois, se tourna vers Jack.

– Je crois que je comprends mieux pourquoi il est votre partenaire, Jack.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Ianto, très sérieux.

– Et c'est un compliment, M. Jones. Croyez-le bien!

Sans transition, il reprit sa place devant l'ordinateur.

– Allons! Au boulot! Nous avons du pain sur la planche et plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver une solution.

A ces paroles, Ianto regarda Jack, l'air inquiet, presque vexé.

Jack lui sourit, rassurant. Puis il haussa les épaules, comme pour signifier: « Ma foi, c'est comme ça... Accepte-le... »

Ianto lui rendit son sourire, celui qui le rendait si craquant. Jack lui lança alors un clin d'œil entendu. Petit manège qui échappa complètement au Docteur.

* * *

Un bon moment plus tard, Jack et le Docteur discutaient à voix basse de certains détails, notamment sur la manière de mener la suite des opérations, Ianto, monté faire du café, passa devant les moniteurs avec un plateau, s'arrêta, surpris. Puis il tapota sur le clavier, l'air préoccupé.

– Jack! Viens voir!

Jack le rejoignit aussitôt, suivi du Docteur.

– Cette femme, là, dehors. Cela fait trois fois qu'elle passe devant l'accès à l'ascenseur. On dirait qu'elle le cherche.

– C'est la femme qui vous a mis la bombe dans le ventre... et croyez-moi, c'est une coriace...

Jack se retint de jurer.

– Gwen est encore dehors...

Ianto prit un téléphone pour composer un numéro. Le Docteur l'arrêta immédiatement.

– Que faites-vous donc?

– Eh bien, mais j'appelle Gwen, pour la prévenir.

– Non! Le Docteur a raison. Si cette femme est ici, c'est qu'ils ne leur reste plus grand chose pour nous localiser et investir la base qu'ils ne sont pas parvenus à faire exploser.

Jack manipula le clavier un instant, tombant sur des vidéos prouvant la présence d'agents des services spéciaux autour des entrées du Hub.

– Vous pensiez que l'on aurait le temps de partir, Docteur? A présent, la moindre démarche de notre part, et ils nous sauterons dessus...

Ianto compléta en soupirant:

– Et vu où ils sont postés, nous ne pourrons pas sortir sans nous faire repérer. Au fait! J'ai garé la camionnette dans une rue un peu plus loin. Je crois que j'ai bien fait...

Le Docteur sourit.

– Vous oubliez un petit détail... Je suis là...

Tout en parlant, il sortit une clef de sa poche.

– Le Tardis? Vous l'avez ramené ici?

– Oh non... Il est resté à l'hôpital. Mais il peut se programmer pour venir à moi. Et comme la faille est active sous nos pieds, le Tardis va venir jusqu'ici, comme attiré par un aimant. Et ensuite, à nous la liberté!

Il se plaça devant les ordinateurs.

– Juste quelques petits réglages à effectuer avant... Vous permettez?

Tandis que Ianto le regardait faire, bouche bée, Jack essaya de visualiser un peu mieux la femme qui les surveillait.

– D'accord! Ils veulent jouer au chat et à la souris? On va leur donner de quoi réfléchir... Ianto, lance la copie de cette vidéo. On plie bagages. Tout de suite!

– Ok!

Méthodique, efficace, Ianto récupéra les fichiers nécessaires sur un portable, puis prépara deux armes qu'il plaça à côté d'une mallette. Il enfila sa veste et prit le manteau de Jack.

– Tout est là, Jack.

– Parfait! Docteur? Vous en êtes où? Demanda Jack en train de tapoter sur le clavier.

– Hm? Oh! Le Tardis ne devrait pas tarder...

– Ianto! Je ne trouve pas le code pour accéder au programme de protection des données élaboré par Tosh.

Ianto, en train de préparer les armes, fit une pause, puis déclara le plus naturellement qu'il le put:

– Oh! C'est 'Tommy'.

Pendant un bref instant, une certaine émotion plana entre les deux hommes. Puis Jack tapa le code, activant une alerte lumineuse sur tous les ordinateurs allumés.

– Et voilà!

Au même moment, le Tardis fit son apparition à l'intérieur de la base. Jack appuya sur « entrée » pour lancer la sécurité. Tous les éléments électroniques du hub s'éteignirent d'un seul coup.

– Parfait! Au moins, ils n'auront pas accès à nos données, ni aux codes de verrouillages des cellules.

Le Docteur, était prêt à entrer dans le Tardis. Jack l'arrêta aussitôt.

– Hé! Docteur! Attendez une minute!

– Quoi donc?

– D'après ce que vous m'avez dit... Je ne devrais pas entrer là-dedans...

D'abord surpris, le Docteur comprit subitement.

– Oh non! Non! Normalement, il n'y a plus personne. J'ai suffisamment changé les choses pour que votre futur ait disparu. Et le jeune médecin aussi... Entrez donc!

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ianto en resta sans voix même s'il tentait de ne pas trop montrer son étonnement. Jack lui, avait l'impression de retrouver un endroit familier. Une sorte de refuge.

Bien sûr, le Tardis était vide. Mais le Docteur trouva, près de la console de pilotage, une lettre qui lui était adressée et qu'il fit disparaître discrètement dans sa poche.

– Bien! Allons retrouver Gwen et Clem. Ensuite, nous passerons à l'offensive.

Le Docteur lança les moteurs de son vaisseau en lançant joyeusement:

– Etes-vous prêts? Allons-y!

* * *

Sur la place, Johnson entendit un bruit étrange. Elle brancha son micro.

– Vous avez entendu? C'était quoi?

Un de ses hommes, planqué dans un coin de la baie, surveillant l'autre entrée probable de la base, lui répondit:

– Je ne sais pas... Mais ici... Rien à signaler. Vous êtes certaine qu'il y a quelque chose là-dedans?

– Quand vous aurez fini de raconter des âneries, vous me préviendrez, Northman. Je vous rappelle que les dernières données de la puce indiquaient quelques dizaines de mètres dans le sous-sol. Pour l'instant, restez en faction. Ils ne pourront pas ressortir sans nous échapper.

– Bien reçu!

* * *

_***A suivre:** Day Two***** Et merci pour vos gentilles reviews... _


	3. Chap 2 : Day Two

**Day TWO**

De longues heures plus tard, dans le Tardis. Après une courte nuit agitée. Gwen tentait encore de calmer Clem qui avait reconnu Jack. Le Capitaine avait été contraint finalement de raconter la première rencontre avec les 456.

Au petit matin, le Docteur effectuait certains réglages avec Ianto. Jack regarda autour de lui, pensif, les mains sur les hanches.

– Il va nous falloir tout de même une base pour y établir notre QG.

– Nous pourrions utiliser celle de Torchwood Londres. L'entrepôt est désaffecté depuis la bataille... Et les dossiers pouvant relier le lieu à Torchwood ont mystérieusement disparus, compléta Ianto, visiblement très satisfait de lui-même.

Jack sourit, l'air entendu.

– Je te crois sur parole... Alors va pour Torchwood Londres.

– Super! Londres en ce moment est assez calme, déclara le Docteur en relançant le Tardis qui quitta le parc de Cardiff pour atterrir directement dans le hangar londonien.

– Aucune présence humaine dans les environs, affirma le Docteur une fois le Tardis stabilisé. C'est parfait! Nous allons pouvoir mettre en place nos émetteurs d'ondes.

Le Docteur s'arnacha de câbles, de ferrailles en tout genre et sortit du Tardis suivi par un Ianto souriant.

Le téléphone de Gwen sonna. Elle répondit après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Jack.

– Ah! C'est toi, mon chéri? Non... Non... ça va... Je ne peux pas te dire... Nous pouvons être sur écoute... Oui... oui... Je te promets... Moi aussi, mon ange... A bientôt...

– Tu as bien fait de ne rien dire, Gwen... Par contre, il faudrait que tu contactes Loïs Habiba, avec le brouilleur de ligne. Il faudra qu'elle nous aide à ralentir Frobisher.

Gwen acquiesça aussitôt et Jack sortit à son tour, tout harnaché.

– Clem, vous devriez dormir un peu...

– Mais vous ne comprenez pas? Ils arrivent... Ils arrivent! Répéta-t-il, terrifié.

– On va les empêcher... Nous sommes avec le Docteur... Même Jack se repose sur lui. Et c'est peu dire, je vous assure... Allez, dormez un peu, Clem... Ici, vous êtes en parfaite sécurité.

Elle se montra encore plus persuasive et parvint à calmer un peu le vieil homme qui s'allongea sur un petit canapé et ferma les yeux.

Gwen composa aussitôt le numéro de Loïs, mémorisé sur les ordinateurs de Torchwood, branchés temporairement sur le Tardis.

* * *

Dans les bureaux des représentants du gouvernement, Loïs était en train de se renseigner sur Torchwood à l'insu de ses chefs, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha, éteignant fébrilement la fenêtre d'informations.

– Allô?

– Loïs? Loïs Habiba?

– Oui...

– Surtout gardez votre calme et contentez-vous de répondre « oui » ou « non » à mes questions. Je m'appelle Gwen Cooper, de Torchwood. Et j'ai besoin de vous.

Surprise, Loïs préféra obéir à Gwen.

– Nous savons que l'ordre de nous supprimer vient de votre patron, Frobisher. Mais surtout, nous avons la solution... Nous savons qui... Et pourquoi... Mais il nous faut quelqu'un dans la place, pour savoir comment vous comptez agir face à une éventuelle attaque. Si vous souhaitez vous joindre à nous, je vous attends au café *** dans *** Street. Dans exactement trente minutes.

Loïs hésita un quart de seconde, puis accepta en raccrochant. Au moment où Mme Spears entra dans la pièce, elle demanda:

– Puis-je prendre une pause, Madame? Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand je reste trop longtemps confinée dans une pièce...

– Eh bien, sortez cinq minutes...

– A vrai dire, Madame, je ne me sens pas très bien... peut-être vais-je devoir consulter un médecin. Je serais plus tranquille si j'allais à l'hôpital. Pour être sûre...

Mme Spears, peu amène, l'observa attentivement.

– Si vous le dites... Mais si je ne vous revoie pas, considérez notre collaboration comme du passé... Avec ses conséquences... Est-ce compris?

– Bien entendu, Madame... Merci.

Loïs récupéra ses affaires et se précipita vers la sortie, avant que Mme Spears ne change d'avis.

* * *

Dans le hangar. Ianto était parti ravitailler l'équipe. Après avoir tourné un bon moment, Clem avait fini par s'endormir sur l'unique canapé laissé dans le hangar. Le sommeil parfois agité. Jack et le Docteur mettaient en place les derniers éléments d'un émetteur d'ondes, qui ressemblait plutôt à une cabine de douche rudimentaire faite de métal et de fils électriques reliée aux ordinateurs de Torchwood, eux-mêmes posés sur des bidons en métal vides. Préoccupé, Jack finit par rompre le silence concentré qui régnait jusque-là dans le hangar.

« – J'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, Docteur, mais je reste convaincu que ce qui a dû m'arriver devait être terrible pour que vous décidiez d'intervenir et de rester m'aider à détruire ces aliens.

– Vous voulez vraiment une réponse, Jack?

Le Capitaine, qui regardait le Docteur, baissa les yeux, un peu déçu. Le Docteur poussa un léger soupir.

– Je ne vous ai raconté qu'une infime partie de ce qui s'est passé.

– Comment ça? Vous m'avez parlé de la destruction complète de la base de Torchwood 3, de la folie frappant Londres et la population mondiale, de millions d'enfants arrachés à leurs familles pour être livrés à des trafiquants de drogue intergalactiques, du sacrifice que j'aurais fait de mon propre petit-fils et de la haine que ma fille aurait pour moi... Ce n'est rien d'après vous?

– Croyez-moi... Moins vous en saurez, mieux ce sera...

Jack émit un petit rire ironique.

– Ah tiens! C'est moi qui dit ça d'habitude...

Frappé par une idée déplaisante il reprit:

– Et... Mon équipe... Vous avez dit qu'ils étaient sortis de l'attentat sains et saufs... Mais...

Il hésita, puis ajouta:

– Enfin... Gwen est enceinte, et...

– Oh! Quelle bonne nouvelle! Vous devez être très content, n'est-ce pas?

Avec un petit air soudain attristé, Jack murmura alors:

– Encore un enfant qui grandira sans me voir vieillir...

– Je suis désolé, Jack.

– Je sais... Vous me l'avez déjà dit... Le point fixe. L'aberration. Je dois m'y faire... C'est tout... Mais ne changez pas de sujet, je vous prie... Répondez à ma question. Qu'est-il arrivé à mon équipe?

– Écoutez, Jack, quoiqu'il ait pu se passer, tout a disparu... Le futur que j'ai connu a été modifié. Concentrons nos efforts afin d'éviter la panique de la population et la mort injuste de nombreuses personnes. Et quand tout sera terminé, vous retrouverez votre base à Cardiff. Gwen aura un beau bébé et M. Jones sera à vos côtés.

Pensif, Jack hocha la tête, puis murmura, comme pour lui-même:

– Alors... Si ce n'est pas Gwen... C'est...

La peur brilla soudain dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il demanda:

– Qu'arrivait-il à Ianto, si...

Croisant le regard navré du Docteur, Jack s'arrêta subitement. Le Seigneur du Temps déclara alors gravement:

– Si vous tenez à lui, Capitaine, n'attendez pas trop longtemps...

– Pour quoi faire?

Le Docteur prit un air entendu:

– Croyez-moi sur parole. C'est tout. Et je ne rajouterai qu'une chose: je suis vraiment ravi de vous retrouver, Jack. »

La tendresse inédite que le Docteur mit dans ces mots interpella Jack soudain très ému.

* * *

Bien plus tard, alors que les préparatifs de l'émetteur semblaient bien avancés, Gwen refit son apparition dans le hangar.

« – C'est bon, Jack! Loïs est morte de peur, mais elle accepte de nous aider.

Sur ces mots, elle brancha son ordinateur portable sur le réseau de fortune. Une image animée apparut. Triomphante, Gwen, la montra à Jack.

– Et voilà! Grâce au lentilles spéciales de Torchwood, nous avons accès au cœur même du QG du gouvernement. Nous saurons pas à pas ce que Frobisher et le Premier Ministre décideront. Surtout si les 456 entrent en contact avec la Terre.

– Ce que nous tenterons d'éviter! Eh bien, c'est parfait! S'exclama Jack en se frottant les mains.

– Ah! Gwen! Tu as pu trouver des infos concernant la femme qui surveillait le hub?

Tout sourire, à la manière d'un magicien, Gwen fit apparaître un dossier qu'elle tendit au Capitaine.

– Oh oui! Il s'agit du Commandant Johnson .Une dure à cuire. Mais avec ce que l'on tient d'elle, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes pour la localiser et la neutraliser avant qu'elle ne nous trouve...

Impressionné, Jack parcourut rapidement le dossier.

– Mais où as-tu pêché ces informations?

– J'étais flic dans une autre vie, rappelle-toi.. Et je n'étais pas trop mauvaise... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'as engagée, non?

Sur cette réplique malicieuse, Ianto arriva, surchargé de sacs à provisions divers.

– Mais où étais-tu passé? Interrogea Jack, vaguement inquiet.

– Eh bien, figure-toi que traverser Londres en bus et en métro, ce n'est pas de tout repos. J'en ai profité pour renouer avec de vieux contacts qui pourraient nous être utiles...

– Ah oui? Ils sont fiables?

Ianto arbora un petit sourire.

– Eh bien... Autant que moi... Sinon, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de les revoir...

Le Docteur se mit à sourire en voyant la moue dubitative du Capitaine et le calme tranquille de son équipier.

– Ah! J'ai justement trouvé des chambres libres chez un de ces anciens amis... De quoi nous reposer si nécessaire... Et j'ai de quoi faire à manger, du café, et puis, je me suis permis de prendre un nécessaire de toilette chacun...

Gwen poussa un petit cri de surprise ravi en lui sautant au cou:

– Oh! Ianto! Tu es génial!

Le jeune homme, vaguement embarrassé, lui répondit avec le petit sourire modeste et amusé qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il avait plutôt l'air de bonne humeur. Londres semblait parfaitement lui convenir.

– Bon! Je vais préparer le repas... Oh! Jack?

Surpris, ce dernier sortit de ses pensées.

– Oui?

– Tu trouves de quoi dresser la table?

Sur cette demande malicieuse, Ianto s'éclipsa avec les victuailles, laissant un Jack tout étonné, et un Docteur plus qu'amusé. Quant à Gwen, elle ne semblait pas avoir tout compris. Après un temps, elle déclara, devant un Jack plus que songeur :

– Bon... Eh bien... Moi, je vais voir comment va Clem. »

* * *

_Depuis quelques temps, Ianto ne cessait de lancer de petites remarques anodines sur le __couple qu'ils étaient censés former. D'accord, il ne le niait pas... Ils étaient en couple. Mais de là à prendre un engagement définitif. C'était autre chose. Dans un sens, Jack appréciait ce jeu de faux-semblant avec le jeune gallois. Le jeune homme lui offrait sa présence, son admiration et sa loyauté, sans réserve, sans condition... Jack se servait. Sans prendre de gant, usant et abusant avec délectation de sa position de chef et d'amant expérimenté. Ianto était souvent demandeur. Jack insatiable. Ianto lui pardonnait tout et l'admirait sincèrement. L'ego de Jack en savourait la moindre démonstration. _

_Mais depuis quelques temps, les remarques sibyllines de Ianto semblaient indiquer que les choses devaient changer. Que le jeune homme était sérieusement en train de revoir les termes de leur contrat implicite. Jack Harkness n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie. Toutes ces allusions à ce que les autres disaient ou pensaient d'eux, la lueur d'espoir tangible qui éclairait le visage de son amant évoquant leur vie de couple... Tout, Jack le savait, tout portait la marque d'un changement d'état d'esprit. Après avoir tant offert, Ianto voulait savoir désormais ce qu'il pouvait recevoir de la part du Capitaine Jack Harkness. Et lui signifier que le don gratuit et sans retour de lui-même ne lui convenait plus. Ne lui suffisait peut-être plus. _

_Alors, Jack avait botté en touche. Oui. Soulagé que Ianto ne lui demande pas plus que des remarques acides ou des réflexions lapidaires sur les couples. Le gallois attendait une sorte d'officialisation, un engagement de la part de son amant. Et Jack savait qu'y répondre, impliquerait forcément des sentiments. De dire ce qu'il ressentait à son jeune employé en demande de tout autre chose à présent que sa simple présence. Mais à ce jeu-là, Jack Harkness n'avait jamais été bon. _

_Pour lui, aimer rimait toujours avec souffrir. Avec Atroce. Avec Perte et Chagrin. Les êtres qu'il avaient réellement chéris avaient disparus. Tous. Ou disparaîtraient. Tous... _

_ Une malédiction qu'il ne pouvait attribuer à sa condition d'immortel seule. Tout n'avait-il pas commencé le jour de la mort de son père? De la disparition de Gray? _

_Sous une apparence désinvolte et volage, il s'était forgé une armure contre l'amour inconditionnel par peur de l'abandon. N'avait-il pas reproché au Docteur de l'avoir abandonné ? Surtout depuis qu'il s'était découvert la faculté étrange de revenir d'entre les morts? _

_Quand il avait vraiment aimé, il s'était souvent contraint au silence. Surtout depuis qu'il se savait condamné à survivre à tout. Il avait alors appris à ne plus rien avouer. A ne plus s'engager, à laisser les êtres aimés libres de leurs choix et de leurs actes. Il l'avait fait avec la mère d'Alice. Considéré comme dangereux pour son enfant, il avait même accepté de s'éloigner. De ne voir grandir sa fille que de loin. De ne découvrir son petit-fils qu'en de rares occasions. _

_ Car oui, il était dangereux. Alice ne venait-elle pas de le lui dire clairement? Justement le jour où il avait essayé de prendre Steven afin de résoudre son enquête sur les 456. Sans se soucier des conséquences? Le Docteur, ne le lui avait-il pas confirmé, en racontant comment il n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier Steven? Parfois, il se faisait peur : s'il devait se trouver dans une situation identique à celle décrite par le Seigneur du Temps, il n'était pas certain d'être capable de prendre une décision différente. _

_Bref, quand le cœur n'entrait pas en ligne de compte, le Capitaine Jack Harkness s'en portait toujours mieux. Pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit comme pour ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'attacher à lui. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait apprécié dans sa relation avec Ianto. Au début._

_S'il lui fallait une autre preuve, le Docteur ne venait-il pas de sous-entendre que le jeune homme avait pu risquer sa vie contre les 456? À cause de lui... _

_Comme il détestait ce mea culpa permanent qui lui vrillait sans cesse les entrailles. A croire qu'il devait porter éternellement cette croix depuis le jour funeste où il avait lâché la main de son frère... A croire qu'il était condamné. Et que malgré le fait d'avoir tenté d'effacer ce souvenir, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, malgré ses nombreux voyages et tant de mondes sauvés, et malgré sa nouvelle façon de vivre, il n'avait pas le droit d'embarquer quelqu'un dans sa galère sous peine de le voir inévitablement chavirer. Ianto était si jeune. Il avait déjà tant souffert... Il ne méritait pas de subir la malédiction de Jack. Parce que s'il réfléchissait un peu, Jack aimait profondément son jeune équipier. Il avait peur des conséquences... Pour Ianto... Dès le début, il avait tenté de se raisonner. _

_ Et puis, qui n'aimait-il pas, après tout? Jack attirait. Il n'avait qu'à se servir. Et paradoxalement, il se servait. Sans hésiter. Il avait tant besoin d'être aimé, au beau milieu d'une solitude insupportable, qu'il en venait à aimer beaucoup de monde... Rose, le Docteur, Mickey, Martha, Owen, Tosh, Gwen, et même Rhys. Oui... Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour faire basculer le respect ou l'admiration en amour. N'avait-il pas aimé Jack Harkness, le vrai, au premier regard? N'avait-il pas engagé Ianto et Gwen pour une attirance étrangère à de quelconques compétences? _

_De toute façon, la question n'était pas là... Il aimait Ianto. Il ne pouvait se le cacher. Mais était-il prêt à souffrir? A risquer de le perdre comme il avait déjà perdu tant d'êtres chers? _

_Non... Parce qu'il aimait Ianto, Jack se devait de le protéger. Et d'abord de lui-même. Le laisser à distance. Ianto méritait d'être enfin heureux après avoir tant aimé Lisa. Et Jack ne se sentait pas capable de lui offrir ce bonheur. Il le laisserait s'éloigner de lui, s'il le fallait, justement parce qu'il l'aimait sincèrement. Quoique cela lui coûte..._

_

* * *

À les voir tous manger de bon cœur ses haricots en boîte, Ianto se félicita d'avoir prévu le repas. Malgré les assiettes en carton, la planche posée sur deux tréteaux en guise de table et malgré une situation préoccupante, la bonne humeur régnait, dans une ambiance quasi familiale. Et Ianto appréciait. Même Clem avait réussi à se dérider. _

_Ianto songea à une famille. Sa famille. Il se souvint de Rhiannon lui reprochant de ne plus lui parler. De son beau-frère, pas méchant au fond, mais un peu balourd, qui avait dit qu'il « était de la jaquette ». L'aveu à sa sœur lui avait coûté. Pour la première fois, il avait prononcé tout haut ce qui n'était jusqu'ici que des sentiments diffus. Et si aimer Jack faisait de lui un homo, une pédale ou de la jaquette, il prenait. Tant pis... Aimer Jack avait été si facile. Malgré Lisa, malgré la douleur, malgré la trahison. _

_ Pourtant, Ianto ne se leurrait pas. Aimer Jack était facile pour tout le monde. Il n'y avait qu'à les observer tous, fascinés, en train de l'écouter raconter son incroyable vie, réunis autour de leur table de fortune. Jack était solaire. Oui,hélas pour Ianto qui souhaitait tant l'avoir pour lui seul, il attirait. Mais il connaissait aussi l'homme seul, le voyageur sans racines, l'immortel au cœur meurtri. Et plus leur relation durait, à son grand étonnement, plus Ianto se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Complexe, mais toujours franc, Jack le mystérieux avait appris à se confier à son amant. _

_Mais Ianto n'était pas dupe. Un être comme le Capitaine, riche d'expériences, d'histoires et de dangers, ne pouvait se contenter d'une relation amoureuse terne et monotone. Il avait largement la possibilité d'aller voir ailleurs si cela lui chantait. À présent, Ianto se demandait réellement pourquoi cela durait... Pourquoi Jack acceptait-il de jouer le jeu du couple sans en vouloir l'engagement? Pourquoi continuait-il avec le jeune homme, alors que tant de possibilités lui étaient proposées? _

_Alors, depuis quelques temps, Ianto espérait. N'osait l'espérer. Jack l'avait choisi, lui. D'accord. Mais Jack le gardait. Pourquoi? Évidemment, Ianto savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais poser directement la question à son patron. Alors, il le testait. Des tests jusque-là peu concluants, en fait, qui ne lui renvoyaient que du cynisme ou de l'agacement. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à se retrouver vraiment seuls tous les deux. Et Ianto rêvait de pouvoir juste une fois se blottir dans les bras de son amant. Seulement, avec la mort de Owen et Tosh, ils étaient surchargés de travail. Et Jack avait réfugié sa douleur dans le boulot, refusant de parler, ou de partager quoi que ce soit. Ianto le comprenait parfaitement, mais comme il aurait voulu pleurer la mort de ses deux amis, autrement que seul dans son appartement vide!_

_Mais voilà, ce soir, un nouvel avenir se préparait peut-être. Le Docteur et Jack parviendraient à détruire ces aliens, et ils retourneraient au Hub. A la maison. Là, il mettrait Jack face à ses sentiments. Et l'obligerait à faire un choix. Ianto se sentait prêt à l'accepter, quel qu'il soit. Il l'aimait trop pour contraindre Jack Harkness, libre et libertin._

_ Pour l'instant, il avait adoré la tête de Jack devant sa réplique amusée. Il poursuivrait sur la lancée, continuant de laisser parler son cœur. Si son Capitaine le gardait auprès de lui, Ianto se persuadait que ce n'était pas le hasard. Alors, un jour ou l'autre, oui... Un jour, Jack craquerait sous le poids de tout l'amour que lui témoignerait sans cesse Ianto. _

_

* * *

_Au milieu d'une ambiance plutôt décontractée, une alarme se déclencha soudain, obligeant les occupants du hangar à se précipiter devant les écrans d'ordinateurs, sauf Clem, soudain immobilisé, les yeux dans le vide.

– Ça recommence! S'exclama Gwen, affichant sur l'écran la vidéo offerte par les yeux de Loïs.

– Rien ici, assura-t-elle aussitôt en se tournant vers Clem qui commençait à communiquer le message alien.

Ianto, qui avait ouvert plusieurs fenêtres sur un autre ordinateur, déclara:

– C'est ça... A nouveau tous les enfants qui parlent en même temps...

Le Docteur ne perdit pas une seconde pour aller bidouiller les données du Tardis en annonçant:

– Bien! Profitons-en pour affiner les données sur le message édité. Plus nous serons précis, mieux ce …sera!

L'air concentré, Jack analysait déjà Clem, immobile, avec son bracelet.

– Ianto! Récupère le maximum d'informations sur la situation. On recoupera ensuite le tout... Gwen! Surveille Frobisher. A mon avis, ça va bouger...

Alors, comme tous les enfants du monde entier, Clem délivra soudain le message suivant: « Nous revenons... Demain... »

Ensuite, Clem sembla s'éveiller d'une sorte de transe. En sueur, paniqué, il répéta :

– Ils arrivent... Ils arrivent...

Jack le prit par l'épaule, apaisant:

– Clem, ça va aller... On a tout ce qu'il faut à présent pour contre-attaquer. Cette fois-ci, je vous promets que l'on va tout faire pour chasser ces maudits aliens.

Il le conduisit vers le divan, persuasif, avec un calme presque contagieux.

Apaisé, Clem, accepta de rester assis sans broncher. Jack interpella Gwen.

– Alors?

– C'est la panique, Jack. Frobisher a contacté un scientifique. À priori, ils savent à qui ils ont affaire.

– Ok! Ianto?

– Toujours pareil. Les enfants du monde entier, en anglais, qui disent la même chose, au même moment.

Le Docteur sortit du Tardis, un peu préoccupé.

– J'ai récupéré des données complémentaires.

– Parfait! On les recoupe avec les miennes et on va pouvoir émettre notre onde...

Comme le Docteur ne répliqua pas, Jack insista, plutôt optimiste.

– Eh! On a une longueur d'avance sur eux... Ça va marcher...

– Et pourtant, il reste un problème...

Cette réplique lui assura l'attention de tous les occupants du hangar. Jack, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, comprit soudain et murmura:

– Oh ! Non... Non...

– Quoi! Quoi? interrogea Gwen agacée par le silence, et soudain prise par la peur.

– Je suis désolé... Je suis vraiment désolé... déclara tristement le Docteur tandis que Jack, nerveux, faisait déjà les cents pas.

Ianto très inquiet, demanda à son tour:

– On peut savoir ce qui ce passe, là? Quel est le problème?

Debout à nouveau, Clem avança vers le Docteur, comme hypnotisé.

– Quoiqu'il arrive, il vous faut un émetteur, n'est-ce pas? Il vous faut un être humain...

– Quoi? Jack! S'insurgea Gwen.

– Il a raison, dit le Docteur, résigné. Quoiqu'il advienne, ces ondes ne seront efficaces et porteuses que si elles passent par un être humain. C'est pour cela qu'ils utilisent les enfants, plus facilement conducteurs qu'un adulte. Mais l'onde, à ce niveau de puissance, provoque des lésions irréversibles dans le corps émetteur. Divisée en millions d'individus, cela ne laisse pas de traces. Mais sur un seul...

– On va trouver un autre moyen! S'exclama Jack furieux.

Clem, qui ne quittait pas le Docteur des yeux, déclara très doucement, fataliste, résigné à son tour:

– Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens...

Gwen brisa le silence qui venait de s'installer:

– Jack! Il semblerait que le scientifique ait reçu un autre message des 456. Loïs n'entend pas tout, mais elle m'écrit qu'ils parlent de construire une pièce spéciale à Thames House pour recevoir une sorte d'ambassadeur des aliens.

– Ok! On a environ 12 heures pour trouver une alternative à ce problème d'émetteur.

Alors que Le Docteur et Jack allaient se remettre au travail, Gwen s'exclama soudain:

– Oh mon dieu! Jack!

Il revint aussitôt vers elle.

– Quoi?

– Loïs vient de me faire parvenir une décision de Frobisher.

– Ah oui? Laquelle?

– Johnson a reçu l'ordre de nous faire disparaître d'ici demain...

Jack prit juste le temps de respirer pour déclarer:

– Bon! D'accord! C'est qu'elle sait déjà que nous sommes à Londres. J'appelle Frobisher... Ianto?

– Jack?

– Fais le tour des caméras de surveillance de la ville. Il faut trouver cette femme avant qu'elle n'investisse les lieux.

– Pas de problème...

– Gwen... Reste en contact avec Loïs. Et dis-nous si ça bouge, ok?

Gwen acquiesça. Dans le mouvement, Jack se tourna vers Clem, tout effrayé.

– Vous... Heu... Non. Allez vous reposer...

– Je préfère rendre service, Capitaine... Ça m'aidera peut-être à oublier cette odeur.

Jack se tourna vers le Docteur, ils échangèrent un bref regard.

– Bon! Venez par là... Vous surveillerez les tests... déclara le Docteur tandis que Jack, rassuré, sortait du hangar en composant un numéro sur son portable.

Frobisher décrocha son téléphone au beau milieu d'une effervescence indescriptible. Dès qu'il entendit l'homme se présenter au bout du fil, il s'immobilisa, plus que surpris. Puis, retrouvant son sang-froid, il s'éloigna discrètement de ses collaborateurs tandis que son correspondant lui parlait:

– Frobisher... Je sais qui vous êtes, ce que vous faites, et ce que vous avez fait. Ne tentez même pas de nous retrouver, nous avons un moyen pour brouiller les lignes téléphoniques...

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

– Que vous nous laissiez faire notre boulot, cher monsieur. Vous croyez que quoiqu'ils demandent cette fois-ci, ils repartiront sans faire de vague? Vous avez deux filles, n'est-ce pas? Je serais navré de les compter parmi les victimes parce que vous auriez voulu éliminer Torchwood.

Frobisher serra les dents, en colère, mais ne trouva rien à répliquer au Capitaine Jack Harkness.

– Alors, vous allez gentiment dire à votre Lara Croft qu'elle va pouvoir chasser un autre gibier que nous... Donnez-nous 10 heures. Et tout ceci ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir...

– Et si je refuse?

Jack lança, non sans un certain dédain:

– Eh bien... Mais je crains le pire pour Londres... La Grande-Bretagne... Peut-être le monde... Frobisher déclara, après un bref silence:

– Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça?

– À Torchwood, nous avons toujours un temps d'avance sur tout... Vous nous empêchez de faire notre boulot... On ne répond plus de rien... Et si vous voulez rentrer dans votre jolie petite famille demain soir, laissez-nous faire et calmez votre jolie Lieutenant... Aucune négociation possible… Compris?

Frobisher hésita un instant avant de marmonner:

– Vous êtes certain de pouvoir empêcher leur arrivée?

– Dans le cas contraire, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, n'est-ce pas?

Frobisher prit le temps de la réflexion, puis, tremblant, il ouvrit son porte-feuille sur la photo de ses filles souriantes qu'il contempla pensivement. Comme si Jack l'avait deviné, il déclara:

– Elles méritent que vous nous laissiez essayer... Frobisher.

Les yeux embués de larmes, ce dernier souffla soudain:

– Vous avez jusqu'au lever du soleil, Harkness. Après, je ne répondrais plus de rien...

Il raccrocha, presque furieux de s'être laissé amadouer.

Très satisfait, Jack retourna dans le hangar. Ianto l'accueillit avec un grand sourire en lui montrant un écran.

– Ils sont navrants... Quand j'ai vu la voiture sur une des caméras de surveillance, je n'en revenais pas... J'ai récupéré les infos, fait un zoom, et voilà!

Jack sourit, amusé.

– Le Suv et le Lieutenant Johnson en même temps? Sympa comme coïncidence... Où est Gwen?

– Aux toilettes... Elle revient... Alors? Que dit Frobisher?

Au même moment, le Docteur sortit du Tardis avec de nouveaux appareils. Il se rapprocha lorsqu'il entendit la question.

– On a jusqu'au lever du soleil.

– Bon... Ben, j'appelle mon ami pour lui dire que l'on n'utilisera pas les chambres cette nuit... murmura Ianto en s'éloignant.

Gwen revint au moment où le Docteur déclarait:

– Parfait! Je n'ai jamais trop aimé dormir de toute façon...

Jack se retint de rire.

– Où est Clem?

– Oh! Lui, il dort.

– Tant mieux... Gwen? Qu'est-ce que ça donne avec Loïs?

– Rien de plus... Et Frobisher?

– On a jusqu'à l'aube. Johnson devrait aussi nous laisser tranquille.

Ianto revenu, Jack déclara, les mains sur les hanches :

– Bien! Faisons le point. Maintenant on a carte blanche. Docteur? Qu'est-ce qu'on a?

– J'ai entré les données de la dernière réaction des enfants dans le central du Tardis. Il devrait bientôt me fournir des coordonnées presque exactes du lieu d'émission des ondes.

– Parfait! Quand aurons-nous les renseignements?

– Hm... Bientôt? Fit le Docteur, un peu ennuyé.

– D'accord.

– Et puis, j'ai une vraie mauvaise nouvelle, Jack. D'après les estimations du Tardis, si nous voulons émettre des ondes capables d'être reçues par les 456, il nous faudra absolument un enfant qui fasse catalyseur ou... ou quelqu'un qui soit déjà récepteur de ces ondes... Il n'y a pas d'alternatives...

– Oh mon dieu! Quelle horreur! chuchota Gwen.

Ianto croisa le regard dur de Jack avant de baisser les yeux, comprenant ce qu'impliquaient les paroles du Seigneur du Temps.

– Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre solution?

Le Docteur répondit, sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment une question:

– Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre solution.

Une voix vint rompre le silence.

– Alors, prenez-moi...

Tous se tournèrent vers Clem, posté sur le seuil du Tardis, hébété. Gwen bouleversée, se dirigea vers lui.

– On trouvera autre chose... Hein, Jack? N'est-ce pas Docteur?

Jack croisa les bras, le regard insondable. Ianto avait baissé les yeux, désolé que cela tourne ainsi. Le Docteur, les mains dans les poches murmurait:

– Je suis désolé, Gwen, vraiment désolé...

– Vous n'avez pas le temps de trouver autre chose... Ces monstres m'ont déjà tout pris... et je ne suis qu'un vieux sénile, sans attaches, sans famille, sans amis... Ne me laissez pas retourner à l'asile...

– Mais, enfin... Clem...

– Ma décision est prise, jeune fille. Si je peux aider à détruire ces monstres... Je le fais d'autant plus volontiers que ma vie à moi ne vaut plus grand chose... Et depuis bien longtemps...

– Ne dites pas ça, Clem... chuchota Gwen, les larmes aux yeux, tentant de le raisonner.

– Docteur... Capitaine... Je suis à votre disposition...

Le vieil homme, qui avait prononcé ces dernières paroles avec le plus grand calme, ne cilla même pas sous le regard intense et inquisiteur de Jack.

Au final, ce dernier déclara, la voix ferme :

– Ianto, Gwen, aidez le Tardis à analyser les données et trouver les coordonnées des 456. On ne sait jamais. Docteur, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps... Et Clem, allez vous asseoir sur le canapé, et n'en bougez plus. C'est un ordre. Entendu? Donnons-nous 4 heures pour terminer notre émetteur. Frobisher a dit le lever du soleil, mais il ne tiendra pas jusque-là… Et puis, plus tôt on se débarrassera de ces fichus aliens, plus vite on rentrera à la base...

Sans plus discuter, tout le monde se remit au travail. Parfois, Gwen coulait un regard inquiet vers Clem assis dans le canapé, le dos droit, les yeux dans le vague, dans l'attitude sereine d'un homme qui a pris sa décision.

– Arrête... lui glissa Ianto gentiment, en remarquant son manège.

– Ne me dis pas que Jack va laisser faire ça...

– S'il n'a pas le choix...

– Quoi? Tu cautionnes son acte?

– On n'a plus le temps, tu le vois bien... Même le Docteur semble résigné à cette solution... Il faut combattre ces aliens, Gwen. C'est notre job.

– Il me dégoûte... souffla Gwen en colère.

– Je sais... répondit Ianto tristement.

– Non, mais c'est vrai! Je suis enceinte, mon mari ne le sait pas encore... Je suis dans un hangar pourri, je n'ai pas pu faire une toilette décente depuis 3 jours... Une folle furieuse veut nous attaquer et je vais devoir accepter de faire tuer un vieil homme... Je déteste ce job... Je le déteste...

Ianto se retourna discrètement pour vérifier que Jack et le Docteur ne les entendaient pas. Il murmura, après un court silence:

– J'ai une sœur... Elle habite dans la banlieue de Cardiff.

– Quoi? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit! Merde, Ianto... Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles que maintenant?

– Elle a un mari... Et deux enfants... David et Mica...

Gwen qui allait encore râler, se calma instantanément devant le regard embué de larmes de son collègue.

– Je ne les vois pas très souvent... Mais...

– Oh! Non... Non... Oh! Ianto... Je suis désolée.. Désolée...

Ianto se ressaisit un peu.

– La petite est adorable, tu sais... Une vraie poupée... Ils sont si jeunes encore, Gwen. Et ma sœur était si inquiète de les voir parler comme des robots... J'étais... J'ai été là-bas, Gwen... J'étais prêt à sacrifier l'un des deux, Gwen... Je l'aurais fait... Je te jure...

- Ne dis pas ça... Ce n'est pas juste.

– Non, ce n'est pas juste... Notre boulot n'est pas juste... Mais si un vieil homme accepte de se sacrifier pour sauver Mica et David, je lui en serais éternellement redevable, Gwen... Tu comprends? Même si ce n'est pas facile...

Gwen repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux rebelles et se redressa en soupirant. Elle reprit son poste devant ses ordinateurs, jeta un regard rapide à Clem qui ne bougeait toujours pas, et soupira à nouveau. Les yeux humides, elle se tourna vers Ianto qui attendait sa réaction, pour murmurer:

– Boulot de merde...

Son collègue se contenta de hausser les épaules, fataliste. Puis ils se remirent au travail en silence.

Trois bonnes heures plus tard, tout le monde était épuisé mais les choses avaient avancées. Jack venait de sortir pour discuter avec Clem. Le Docteur aida Ianto et Gwen sur les recherches du Tardis. Concentré sur les fichiers qui défilaient rapidement sur les écrans, il semblait parler tout seul.

– Allez, Allez... Ça nous faciliterait tellement la tâche de savoir où ils se trouvent, maintenant que le reste est prêt...

Une petite sonnerie retentit depuis le Tardis. Son propriétaire s'y précipita tout content.

– Ah! Ça y est! Je vous envoie les données tout de suite!

– Je vais chercher Jack! Annonça aussitôt Gwen.

– Non!

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt sur l'injonction de Ianto.

– Laisse-le... ajouta-t-il doucement.

Lui seul pouvait deviner que Jack avait des choses à dire au petit orphelin qu'il avait été prêt à sacrifier à l'époque. Et dont il venait d'accepter le sacrifice aujourd'hui.

* * *

« Il y eut un vieil homme très calme au milieu d'une petite estrade circulaire en métal, reliée à toutes sortes de fils et d'éléments étranges...

Il n'y eut pas d'adieu, mais des larmes aux yeux.

Il y eut la mise en route du système électrique par le Capitaine, déterminé.

Il y eut d'abord un râle de douleur. Ensuite un son étrange sortant de la gorge du vieil homme.

Il y eut tous les enfants du monde, immobilisés, le temps d'émettre un seul son. Un seul et unique son.

Quelque part, autour de la terre, il y eut une déflagration. Puis le silence.

Un corps âgé écroulé sur le sol, après des convulsions atroces.

Il y eut des pleurs. Et puis, plus rien.

* * *

**_*A suivre: **Day Three **_ *** l_ogique hein? _^^ ***


	4. Chap 3 : Day Three

**Day THREE**

– Frobisher?

– Harkness?

– C'est fini.

– Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

– Réveillez votre scientifique, il vous le dira... Le soleil se lève, Frobisher. Respectez votre engagement. Mettez Lara Croft au lit et demandez-lui de s'occuper autrement... Rentrez dans votre famille. Embrassez Elsie et Laura de la part de celui qui les a sauvées. Il y tenait...

– Mais...

– Oh! J'oubliais! Dites à votre Premier ministre que nous possédons des enregistrements compromettants à montrer à la presse s'il lui venait à nouveau l'idée de s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous...

– Mais... Que va-t-on dire?... Aux gens...

– Débrouillez-vous... Vous trouverez bien une excuse idiote à faire avaler au monde... On a fait notre boulot... Faites le vôtre... Pour une fois... Au revoir.

– Un problème, Monsieur? S'enquit Loïs qui venait tout juste de recevoir la bonne nouvelle par lentilles interposées, avec obligation expresse de ne rien laisser paraître.

Décomposé, Frobisher déclara:

– Où est Dekker?

– A Thames House, Monsieur, vous l'y avez envoyé vous-même.

Les yeux injectés de sang par la fatigue, Frobisher composa fébrilement le numéro.

– Hm... Que dois-je faire à présent, Monsieur?

– Hein? Rentrez chez vous, Melle Habiba... lança-t-il en faisant un geste vague de la main.

– Bien, Monsieur...

Loïs tenta de cacher sa satisfaction en s'éloignant au plus vite, de crainte qu'il ne change d'avis.

Le soleil matinal sur sa peau après une telle tension lui donna une furieuse envie de hurler de joie.

* * *

– Bonjour Lieutenant Johnson...

– Qui est à l'appareil?

– Capitaine Jack Harkness. Torchwood. Je vous informe que votre mission est terminée. Vous allez recevoir l'ordre de Frobisher, lui-même.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

– La paix. Vous allez rentrer chez vous, tout simplement. J'ai votre dossier devant moi... Impressionnant... Mais vos supérieurs ignorent encore quelques unes de vos frasques peu glorieuses... Alors soyez un ange... Déposez la voiture dans *** Street dans 30 minutes. Au moindre coup fourré, les informations seront diffusées à votre hiérarchie. Cela risque de ne pas être joli joli...

– J'attends les ordres... Je n'en reçois pas de vous, Harkness...

– Parfait. On se retrouve dans 30 minutes?

Johnson raccrocha, rageuse. Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de repérer le bâtiment désaffecté de Torchwood 1.

– Appel impossible à localiser... annonça son subordonné à ses côtés.

Sans répondre, elle composa le numéro de Frobisher. Lui seul pouvait lui dire si la traque continuait ou non.

* * *

Dans un bar peu fréquenté à cette heure de la journée, une jeune femme, vaguement inquiète, semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle refusa de prendre sa commande. Pas encore très réveillé, le garçon n'insista pas... Elle se leva lorsqu'elle vit entrer une femme brune aux vêtements vaguement défraîchis. Elle avait l'air épuisé malgré le sourire qu'elle lui adressa. Elles se serrèrent la main.

– Merci infiniment, Loïs. Votre aide nous a été très précieuse.

Loïs Habiba lui tendit un étui à lentilles.

– C'est étonnant... Mais, êtes-vous certaine que... que tout soit fini?

– Vous expliquer comment nous le savons, ce serait un peu trop long... Mais, oui. C'est fini.

– Alors, vous avez...Vous avez sauvé le monde?

– Oh! Je fais ça si souvent... fit Gwen avec ironie.

– J'ai trouvé tout cela passionnant! D'avoir pu vous aider... Toute cette adrénaline, c'est... Je me sens si vivante... Si utile... Grâce à vous. Merci...

– Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, Loïs... Croyez-moi.

– Ce doit être si excitant de vivre tout cela! Et puis, toutes ces choses que l'on ignore... Que vous découvrez tous les jours...

Gwen s'efforça de sourire. Elle se revoyait lorsque Jack l'avait recrutée. Enthousiaste, excitée, curieuse, prête à tout... Et puis, il y avait eu tant de choses... Tant de morts. Tant de souffrance. Il y avait eu Tosh et Owen. Et puis, Clem... Maintenant, il y avait son bébé... Rhys, qui ne le savait pas encore... Une vie à construire, malgré tout... Malgré ce monde pourri où les chefs d'état cherchaient à éliminer les seules personnes capables de trouver des solutions, par peur d'un scandale. Où des décideurs avaient été prêts à conduire des enfants à une mort certaine au nom de l'humanité. Oh non... Elle n'y croyait plus... Ce que disait Loïs ne la touchait plus...

– Gwen?

– Oui?

– On commande?

– Oh! Oui! Un chocolat chaud et deux muffins, s'il vous plaît, demanda Gwen au garçon.

Loïs prit la même chose, elles se sourirent. Après quelques bonnes minutes, l'enthousiasme et la sympathie de Loïs firent effet sur Gwen qui se surprit à rire de bon cœur.

La jeune agent spéciale parla un peu de Torchwood. Aujourd'hui, elle avait une mission. Et d'après ce qui s'annonçait, ce serait la plus facile et la plus agréable des missions que lui avait confié son Capitaine.

* * *

*** Street. Une grosse voiture noire aux vitres tintées stoppa sur un trottoir désert. Une femme en tenue de combat noire et un homme au crâne rasé style marines en descendirent.

– Il n'y a personne...

– Parce que tu crois qu'ils se seraient donnés la peine de nous rencontrer? Triple idiot!

Déjà de mauvaise humeur, elle décrocha son téléphone qui sonnait.

– Johnson.

– Merci... Vous avez une station de métro à droite en sortant de la rue... Au revoir.

Johnson raccrocha, plus furieuse encore, observant les alentours.

– Alors?

– On s'en va... De toute façon, la mission est terminée. On rentre...

Peu après, un homme sortit de dessous un porche sous lequel il se cachait et regarda le couple s'éloigner, avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Lorsqu'ils eurent tourné à l'angle de la rue, il sortit un appareil étrange de sa poche et inspecta la voiture sous tous les angles. Enfin, avec un grand sourire, il activa son oreillette.

– Aucun problème à signaler, Jack. Les clefs sont même sur le tableau de bord.

– Ok, Ianto! Passe au café *** pour prendre Gwen. Et ensuite, on rentre.

Ianto se mit au volant avec un soupir.

– Hm! Quelle joie d'entendre ça! Je ne rêve que d'une bonne douche et d'un bon lit!

– Ah oui? Seul ou accompagné?

– Jack... Tu n'as pas honte?

– D'être en couple avec toi? Pas le moins du monde!

Ianto, même amusé, n'osa pas répliquer de peur d'être entendu par le Docteur. Mais, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé le SUV, et imaginant sa séance de douche en duo, Ianto sourit de contentement. Sa mine réjouie faisait plaisir à voir.

* * *

Gwen et Ianto entrèrent en riant dans le hangar où Jack et le Docteur achevaient d'effacer les traces de leur passage. Un peu plus tard, mains dans les poches, le Docteur regarda les trois autres et annonça soudain:

– Eh bien, ce fut encore une sacrée aventure, n'est-ce pas?

Ils approuvèrent.

– Alors, je vais reprendre la route. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, Gwen Cooper-Williams. Vous saluerez votre mari de ma part... Et je suis certain que votre fils aura un avenir brillant... Avec une maman pareille...

– Mon fils?

– J'ai dit ça? Oh! Pardon... Parfois j'oublie la règle élémentaire de ma condition… Ce sera peut-être une fille... Après tout, j'ai 50 % de chance de tomber juste, hein?

Gwen éclata de rire et ouvrit les bras au Docteur bavard.

– Allez, venez là! J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, Docteur.

Souriant, le Seigneur du Temps la serra contre lui avec affection.

– Vous serez une maman géniale, Gwen. Ne changez surtout pas...

– Pas de danger... Merci.

Ils se séparèrent, et Gwen, émue, déclara:

– Je comprends mieux Jack qui ne jure que par vous...

Le regard faussement sévère de Jack les fit rire.

– Revenez quand vous voulez...

– Oh! Je ne suis jamais très loin...

A son tour, Ianto tendit la main pour saluer le voyageur du temps. Le docteur la lui prit, avant de le serrer contre lui avec amitié.

– Prenez soin de lui... Je compte sur vous.

Alors qu'il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi le Docteur lui avait chuchoté ces mots à l'oreille, ce dernier se reculait, sans pour autant lui lâcher la main.

– Ianto Jones, je suis honoré d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

– Merci Docteur... pareil pour moi, je vous assure.

L'autre lui envoya un petit sourire entendu.

– Prenez soin de vous, Ianto Jones... Et n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, hein?

– Je ferais de mon mieux..

– Parfait! Au revoir, alors?

– Au revoir, Docteur...

Lorsque le Docteur se tourna vers Jack, Ianto fit signe à Gwen de s'esquiver, choisissant de les laisser seuls.

– Et voilà! Vous avez accompli la seule action que vous désapprouvez, déclara Jack, les bras croisés, l'œil rieur.

– Ah oui? Laquelle?

– Changer le cours de l'histoire...

– Et je ne le regrette pas, Jack. Après tout, ce n'était pas seulement dans un but égoïste.

– Que va-t-il arriver maintenant?

– Oh! Je vais m'assurer que les 456, enfin, ce qu'il en reste, se retrouvent devant le tribunal inter-galactique pour répondre de leurs nombreux méfaits... Ensuite, on verra... Depuis que Donna est partie, je vais seul, de voyage en voyage. Cela me change un peu...

– Si vous avez besoin de moi, Docteur...

– Je sais, Capitaine... Merci... Et il se peut que dans quelques années...

– Vous ne me direz pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si...

– Non. N'insistez pas. Cela ne vous avancerait à rien... Profitez de tous ces moments que vous aurez avec votre équipe, Jack. Je pense que ce sera plutôt calme dans les prochains jours...

Jack sourit et tendit la main à son ami.

– Bien... Alors, bon voyage, Docteur.

Ce dernier lui ouvrit les bras. Jack n'y résista pas.

– Vous aussi, Jack. Vous aussi...

– Au revoir, cher ami, murmura Jack, très ému.

– Capitaine...

Le voyageur le salua une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans son vaisseau.

Le Tardis disparu, Jack soupira devant le hangar à nouveau vide. Puis il rejoignit Gwen et Ianto qui l'attendaient à côté du Suv.

* * *

– Il est parti? Interrogea Gwen.

Jack se contenta de hocher la tête.

– Bon! On rentre! Je propose de prendre la voiture sur le premier tiers de la route, déclara Ianto en montant côté conducteur.

Jack prit la place du co-pilote tandis que Gwen s'asseyait à l'arrière en demandant, intriguée:

– Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit que j'allais avoir un garçon?

Jack sourit et croisa le regard entendu de Ianto. Ils retrouvaient leur Gwen.

– Il te l'a dit, Gwen, il a 50 % de chance de se tromper...

Ianto démarra la voiture en riant tandis que Gwen échafaudait à voix haute toutes sortes d'hypothèses quant à la valeur à donner aux assertions du Docteur, jusqu'à ce que fourbue de fatigue, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Le jeune gallois apprécia ce retour. Comme un retour de vacances, avec une grande sérénité dans l'air et une vraie sensation d'être vivant malgré l'épuisement. Comme un retour à la maison.

Jack laissa Gwen chez elle avec ordre formel de se reposer au moins 2 jours. Ensuite, Ianto ne protesta pas lorsque son chef se dirigea directement vers le Hub. Il poussa même un soupir de soulagement en déposant leurs mallettes près des postes de travail centraux. Myfawny le survola, comme toute heureuse de retrouver de la compagnie. Ianto souriait. Il était chez lui. Il s'y sentait bien.

Jack avait eu le temps de déposer quelques papiers et leurs armes dans son bureau et d'enlever son manteau. Lorsqu'il revint vers Ianto, ce dernier était resté immobile au beau milieu de la salle principale. Le visage serein, presque heureux. Jack le contempla un instant. Le bien-être éprouvé par Ianto semblait contagieux. Et surtout, dans ces lieux, c'était si rare...

– Alors? Qui va le premier? Demanda-t-il avec cet air faussement innocent qui cachait souvent bien des choses.

– Qui va où? Répliqua Ianto un peu surpris.

– À la douche...

Ianto se retint d'éclater de rire. Jack avait de la suite dans les idées. Il mit les mains dans les poches, imitant l'attitude nonchalante de son chef, le regard malicieux.

– Ah? Qui a dit qu'il y aurait un premier?

Il passa devant Jack en feignant de l'ignorer. Jack se mit à rire, secoua la tête, avant de suivre tranquillement son amant, la mine gourmande, vers un lieu qu'ils avaient déjà partagé tant de fois. Après tout, la journée ne venait que de commencer... Une excellente journée en perspective, d'ailleurs...

* * *

Dans le Tardis, quelques heures plus tôt.

Une fois son vaisseau en route, le Docteur avait enlevé son manteau de façon un peu cavalière et avait fait tomber la lettre de Jack dont il avait oublié l'existence. Intrigué, il l'avait ouverte y trouvant une courte lettre qui lui était adressée, et une enveloppe non cachetée adressée à Ianto.

Le Docteur espéra qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

_« Docteur,_

_Je commence à ressentir les effets de ma propre disparition. Signe que vous êtes parvenu à modifier le cours du temps. Quoique vous ayez fait, quoique vous ayez changé, je vous en serais toujours redevable. Ne serait-ce que d'avoir voulu essayer. Et pourtant, je ne pourrais jamais vous le dire, puisque l'autre Moi, ne saura jamais ce que j'ai pu vivre..._

_Et c'est la raison de cette courte lettre. Parce que je vous dois tout, Docteur. Et même cette vie éternelle qui est la mienne et que je considère souvent comme un fardeau. En ce moment, contre vos propres règles, vous faites en sorte que cette vie ne se transforme pas en véritable enfer. Alors, merci. Merci, cher ami. A jamais._

_Je reste votre plus fidèle allié, prêt à me sacrifier pour vous. Rappelez-le moi souvent. Je compte sur vous._

_Avec toute ma gratitude,_

_Votre compagnon,_

_Jack._

_P. S. : Merci de remettre l'autre lettre à Ianto. Je vous jure que je n'y révèle rien concernant un avenir qui n'est plus. Aucun de mes propos ne pourrait modifier la ligne temporelle actuelle. »_

_

* * *

_Ianto n'ouvrit pas les yeux immédiatement. Il prit le temps de savourer chaque détail lui indiquant qu'il était peut-être monté au paradis. La douceur de l'oreiller sous sa joue, le léger frémissement d'une peau tiède sous sa main. La perception d'une respiration régulière à ses côtés et cette odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à Lui. Une odeur suave qui se faisait entêtante après l'amour dont Ianto avait de plus en plus de mal à se passer.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres. Jack dormait sur le dos, comme à son habitude, un bras passé derrière la tête, une main sur la poitrine. Ianto observa son visage paisible. C'était plutôt rare pour en profiter. Jack baissait rarement la garde. Et Ianto se sentait plus que privilégié quand cela arrivait en sa compagnie.

Ils avaient passé une nuit... Enfin, une journée, entière dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de cette opportunité de se retrouver. De s'aimer. Ianto avec son cœur. Jack avec une immense tendresse plutôt inédite. Le jeune gallois se rapprocha doucement de son amant et remonta la main vers celle de Jack. A son grand étonnement, celle du Capitaine emprisonna la sienne, tandis qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Jack n'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

– Tu m'observes encore... murmura Jack amusé.

– Puisque tu fais semblant de dormir dans cet unique but, oui... Oui, je t'observe... Tu es content?

Jack éclata de rire et se tourna vers son jeune amant sans pour autant lui lâcher la main.

– Tu es terrible, Ianto Jones.

– Il le faut bien. Tu es impossible, Jack Harkness.

Un regard pétillant de malice démentit la verdeur des propos.

Jack rit à nouveau puis déclara:

– Je meurs de faim!

Ianto se mit à rire doucement en voyant Jack s'étirer avec délice.

– Voilà ce qui s'appelle de l'à-propos, Capitaine.

Jack se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder.

– Pas toi? Les haricots en boîtes sont loin, non?

– Hm... Pizza ou sushi?

Jack lui caressa tendrement la joue. Un geste rare de sa part que Ianto avait du mal à interpréter et plus de mal encore à y résister. Il sourit en rabattant le drap qui le recouvrait.

– Tu ne saurais même pas qui appeler... Laisse-moi faire... Je ferai le café en attendant.

Jack grommela en voyant Ianto quitter le lit. Il le retint par le bras. Surpris, Ianto se laissa tirer vers son compagnon.

– Je te laisse préparer la commande, si tu me permets de choisir mon dessert...

Jack l'embrassa avec une douceur infinie. Ianto s'étonnait presque de le voir si changé. Il s'écarta en murmurant:

– D'accord... Mais l'apéritif que tu es en train de prendre est terminé.

– Ok! Fit Jack, pleinement satisfait.

Ianto s'habilla très vite et sortit commander trois pizzas. Il savait que Jack ne se contentait pas d'une. Et depuis le temps qu'il connaissait sa « préférée ».

Il entendit bientôt Jack chantonner sous la douche à tue-tête. Il retint un fou rire. Décidément, la soirée s'annonçait pleines de surprises. Un Capitaine d'excellente humeur, s'était presque aussi rare qu'une faille sans activité. Et pourtant, c'était là... A portée de main... Le bonheur...

Tout sourire, Ianto décida d'en profiter sans se poser de question. Il entra dans la petite cuisine pour y préparer le café. Une enveloppe posée près du percolateur à son intention l'intrigua. Il prit pourtant le temps de lancer le café en se demandant pourquoi il pensait reconnaître l'écriture de Jack sur cette lettre. Le café mit en route, Ianto l'ouvrit enfin.

_« Mon cher Ianto,_

_Tu dois être surpris de recevoir une lettre de ma part, alors que nous nous voyons si souvent. Pourtant, il y a des mots et des sentiments si difficiles à prononcer tout haut mais qui n'en sont pas moins réels._

_Ianto, sache que je ne joue pas... Pas avec toi... Jamais. Quoique je dise ici, quoique soit mon attitude ensuite, je te conjure de me croire. Tu es l'être le plus précieux que je puisse connaître sur cette planète et en cette époque._

_J'ai conscience de ne pas être toujours très clair dans mes sentiments vis à vis de toi. Mais j'ai peur, Ianto. Tellement peur de ce que je ressens pour toi. De ces sentiments incroyablement forts qui me relient à toi. Me relieront toujours à toi au point de me faire souffrir._

_Je ne te le montre pas toujours, c'est vrai. Et pourtant, tu dois le savoir: si un jour tu venais à disparaître... Je resterai inconsolable des années durant._

_Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, Ianto. Et si tu ressens ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce que j'éprouve pour toi, je t'en supplie, dis-le moi. Et je serais le plus heureux des hommes, car jamais je ne pourrais imaginer que tu éprouves pour moi de véritables sentiments. Moi qui ait été contraint de tuer la femme que tu as tant aimé._

_Je m'en veux d'avoir dû te faire souffrir, et je regrette de ne pas arriver à te faire comprendre à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Bien plus que tu ne le crois._

_Alors, si je ne dois le faire qu'une seule fois dans ma longue vie, Ianto, je veux que cela reste écrit: je t'aime, Ianto. Vraiment. Sincèrement. Et si tu souhaites que nous vivions en couple, nous le ferons..._

_J'ai eu une longue vie. J'ai connu et aimé bien plus d'êtres que tu ne l'imagineras jamais. Et tu le sais. J'en connaîtrais encore et encore après toi. Je le sais bien..._

_Seulement je suis sincère, Ianto. Toujours. Seule garantie que je peux offrir aux quelques êtres à qui j'ai pu dire ces trois mots..._

_Quoiqu'il arrive à présent, quoique je te dise, pourquoi je fasse, sois certain d'une chose : l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi est bien réel. Je voulais, au-delà de tout, te le dire enfin. Que cela, au moins, cesse d'être un mystère pour toi. Et si cela peut nous rendre plus heureux ensemble. Tu es une partie de cette vie dont je suis le plus fier, Ianto. Grâce à toi, je suis devenu un être honorable, et crois-moi, ce n'était pas gagné. Alors, s'il te plaît, continue de faire de moi un homme meilleur, Ianto. C'est à dire, tant que tu souhaiteras rester à mes côtés._

_A toi,_

_Jack. »_

Absolument bouleversé par la lecture de cette lettre, Ianto en oublia le café et n'entendit pas Jack l'appeler.

Il eut tout juste le temps de la ranger précipitamment dans la poche lorsque Jack entra dans la petite pièce.

– Ianto?

Deux bras vinrent aussitôt l'enlacer. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il n'osait croire à ce qu'il venait de lire. Jack le serra tendrement contre lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille:

– J'ai pris la commande de pizzas.

Ianto ne réagit pas.

– Eh? Ianto? Ça va?

– Quoi? Oh oui... oui... ça va... le café est bientôt fini...

Pourquoi avait-il dit cela avec cet air détaché? Alors qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose: que Jack le garde contre lui ainsi, pour longtemps. Et qu'il lui dise que ce qu'il venait de lire était la stricte vérité. A quoi jouait son Capitaine? Lui écrire une si belle déclaration... Et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé? Ianto se sentait soudain perdu. Et puis l'odeur enivrante de Jack, mêlée à celle du savon commençait à lui faire perdre la tête. Il ne pouvait résister à ce corps pressé amoureusement contre le sien, à tant de tendresse de la part de cet être qu'il aimait plus que de raison.

Jack le tenait tout simplement contre lui, lui embrassant parfois la tempe ou le cou avec gourmandise. Et Ianto se sentait partir dans un univers construit exclusivement autour de Jack. Et bon sang qu'il était difficile de lutter pour garder les pieds sur terre. Il passa une main câline autour du cou de son amant et releva la tête, à la recherche des lèvres de Jack. Sans aucunes hésitations, ce dernier les lui offrit, resserrant plus encore son étreinte sur le corps moelleux de Ianto abandonné.

Alors que le baiser devenait plus que tentateur, que Jack présentait tous les signes d'un désir évident et grandissant, Ianto y mit fin avec une douce autorité. Le regard espiègle.

– Je t'ai laissé le choix pour le dessert, Jack. Pas pour l'entrée...

– Tu es dur en affaire.

– Le café est prêt et les pizzas sont peut-être froides...

– Arguments imparables. Je m'incline, ajouta Jack malicieux en le prenant par l'épaule.

– De toute façon, je meurs de faim. J'aurai bien du mal à penser à autre chose...

Ianto se contenta de sourire en remplissant les tasses. Jack prit la sienne sans oublier d'embrasser son serveur. Puis ils rejoignirent le bureau où Jack avait déposé les pizzas.

Ianto observa Jack engloutir sa première pizza avec une voracité surprenante pour un homme de sa corpulence. Une véritable injustice de Dame Nature. Jack entama sa seconde pizza avec un plaisir évident. Ianto avait tout juste mangé le quart de la sienne. Sans le le vouloir, les mots de la lettre glissée dans son pantalon lui revenaient en mémoire. Il avait tellement de mal à imaginer Jack, le Jack qui dévorait son repas avec contentement, les pensées déjà prêtes pour le dessert, lui dire, ou même lui écrire tout ça, de cette manière... Et pourtant...

Jack cessa de manger pour observer Ianto. Il était rare que le jeune homme chipote sa pizza avec un tel air concentré.

– Ianto? Que se passe-t-il?

– Quoi? Mais rien...

Jack enveloppa son amant du regard auquel personne ne résistait, avec en plus, une infinie tendresse. Ianto soupira. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas argumenter contre cet homme quand il se faisait si charmeur?

– Je... Je voudrais que tu rencontres ma sœur...

Jack, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette requête, resta un instant surpris, une part de pizza laissée en suspens.

– Oh!

– Je lui ai parlé de toi... de nous... Et je veux qu'elle te connaisse... Que tu saches qui est ma famille...

La part de pizza retourna avec le reste dans le carton. Jack prit le temps d'observer Ianto visiblement mal à l'aise. Il se doutait que quelque chose d'autre le tracassait. Peut-être quelque chose en lien avec la lettre qu'il avait rapidement rangée tout à l'heure dans son pantalon. Jack n'aimait pas le mensonge... Enfin, plus maintenant... Et surtout pas de la part de ses coéquipiers, encore moins de ses amants... Depuis Lisa, Ianto n'avait plus failli une seule fois. Jack se sentait prêt à lui confier sa vie... Ses vies... S'il le fallait. Alors?

Il se retrouvait touché et surpris. Une présentation officielle à la famille? Seul problème: ce n'était pas dans le sens qu'il s'était donné: éloigner Ianto de lui. Mais bon sang, il avait du mal à dire non au jeune homme. Surtout lorsque ce dernier affichait ce petit regard fragile et embarrassé, difficilement caché sous un air mal assuré.

Certes, Jack avait plus ou moins compris le message du Docteur. Quelque chose était arrivé à Ianto. Et son ami immortel lui offrait la chance de changer le cours de sa propre vie.

La journée qu'il venait de passer avec son jeune amant, la première depuis bien longtemps, lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. A quel point il le désirait. A quel point il ne pouvait lui résister. Et, après tout, si le Docteur lui-même avait été contre ses principes, pourquoi Jack ne ferait-il pas pareil? Rencontrer la famille de Ianto ne l'engagerait en rien, après tout. Cela pourrait même être très instructif. Voire amusant.

Il soupira, puis l'air parfaitement détaché, reprit sa part de pizza devant un Ianto plutôt inquiet de son silence.

– Pourquoi pas... Tu crois que ta sœur serait d'accord pour demain?

Ianto ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa surprise. Ce qui fit sourire Jack.

– Oh! Eh bien... Je lui demanderai... Mais ça ne devrait pas poser problème.

Jack laissa volontairement planer un long silence avant de reprendre, sortant Ianto de ses pensées.

– Dis-moi Ianto?

– Hm?

– Comment s'appelle ta sœur?

– Rhiannon. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela puisque tout est consigné dans mon dossier?

Sans répondre, Jack termina tranquillement sa dernière bouchée de pizza, se délectant à la fois du repas et de la tête que faisait son jeune amant. Puis il se pencha vers Ianto, l'air mystérieux:

– Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu lui as raconté... N'as-tu pas peur que mon charme légendaire puisse délier la langue de ta chère sœur?

Ianto retint un fou rire.

– Elle n'a pas besoin de ça pour avoir la langue bien pendue, crois-moi. Nous sommes deux exacts opposés.

– Je vois! Une pétulante brune bavarde un peu gaffeuse et peu discrète?

Ianto s'amusait de pourvoir parler de sa famille à Jack qui acceptait de jouer le jeu.

– Comment as-tu deviné? Demanda-t-il, faussement étonné.

– Ton exact contraire... murmura Jack, les yeux plantés dans ceux de Ianto qui lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

Un sourire plein de confiance, et d'autre chose qui embarrassa Jack.

– Bon, dépêche-toi de finir ta pizza! J'ai hâte d'arriver au dessert... lança-t-il l'air impatient.

D'autant plus impatient que Ianto s'amusa à manger très lentement, discutant de choses de d'autres à propos de sa famille, mettant au supplice son pauvre Capitaine.

Alors que la tension entre eux frôlait l'insoutenable pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Ianto, qui n'avait pas vraiment faim délaissa sa moitié de pizza.

Il se leva pour débarrasser cartons et serviettes, mais lorsqu'il prit les cartons vides de Jack, ce dernier lui emprisonna le poignet avec fermeté.

– Laisse ça. On s'en occupera plus tard...

– Bien monsieur, déclara patiemment Ianto, une lueur taquine au fond des yeux.

– Je veux savourer mon dessert à présent... Tout de suite... affirma Jack sans le lâcher, l'obligeant à faire le tour du bureau.

– Vos désirs sont des ordres, Capitaine.

Ianto s'appuya sur le bord du bureau, parfaitement maître de lui, une certaine malice dans le ton.

Jack joua le jeu du gourmet prêt à déguster un met de choix. Ianto appréciait son incroyable sens du jeu et du détail.

Jack détailla le corps offert de Ianto qui avait posé les mains sur le bureau, attendant l'appréciation du chef. Avec une grande douceur mâtinée de gourmandise, Jack dégrafa les deux ou trois boutons de la chemise que Ianto avait enfilée à la hâte quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, avec délectation, repoussa les pans du vêtement dans une caresse voluptueuse sur le torse de son amant frémissant qui se laissa faire sagement.

Les mains de Jack parcoururent patiemment le buste de Ianto, s'attardant avec une infinie douceur sur les légers stigmates d'étreintes récentes, comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été un peu trop passionnées.

Peu après, les lèvres de Jack douces et chaudes vinrent remplacer ses mains déjà parties en exploration dans le dos. Ianto trouvait l'attitude tendre de Jack presque bizarre mais diablement jouissive et porteuse d'un espoir fou: que cette fichue lettre n'était ni un canular, ni une vision de l'esprit. Il s'offrait d'autant plus volontiers à son amant si attentif, si doux.

Comme enivré par sa dégustation, Jack entoura soudain la taille de Ianto pour le rapprocher de lui, collant sa joue contre le ventre du jeune homme. Les yeux clos, il respirait encore sur Ianto les effluves mélangés de leurs ébats de la journée. Ianto n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre sa douche.

Jack était presque bouleversé d'y retrouver leurs deux odeurs entremêlées. Il comprenait soudain qu'il ne voulait pas que cette folle journée passée à s'aimer s'arrête. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormis mais il avait l'étrange sensation d'être vivant, pour de bon. Tout contre le torse de Ianto, il inspira profondément, arrachant des frissons de volupté à son amant.

Mais chez Jack, les moments d'émotions ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. Surtout en amour. Surtout concernant le sexe. Peut-être avait-il peur, au fond, de rester piégé dans certaines vérités sur les sentiments. Homme libre, il se redressa, se cala contre le dossier de son fauteuil, posa les mains sur la partie la plus délicieusement charnue de Ianto et d'un mouvement, l'amena à lui avec un regard gourmand et amusé.

Ianto joua le jeu et se laissa asseoir sur les genoux de Jack, dans une position telle qu'aucun des deux n'aurait de doute sur le désir de l'autre. Ianto posa les mains sur les épaules de Jack pour garder son équilibre.

– C'était un merveilleux avant-goût. Passons aux choses sérieuses à présent, annonça Jack, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Ianto qui ne broncha pas.

Leurs peaux, leurs corps parlaient pour eux. Ils savaient à présent à quel point le pantalon devenait inconfortable pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Une délicieuse torture dont la délivrance serait d'autant plus exquise qu'elle deviendrait franchement insupportable.

Les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Ianto, un petit sourire canaille aux lèvres, Jack descendit les mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le jeune homme retint un cri de plaisir sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Question d'honneur. Jack fit mine de se lécher les babines lorsqu'il dégrafa la braguette du pantalon de son amant, jouant toujours le jeu du dessert offert.

Il n'eut pas besoin de s'en assurer de visu pour se souvenir que Ianto n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler son boxer avant le pantalon. Ses mains expertes et, oui, amoureuses, retrouvèrent la chair lisse et tendre d'un fessier rebondi directement sous le tissu sombre. Il sourit, amusé et excité à l'idée d'avoir dévoyé son employé modèle à ce point.

Il n'était pas si loin le temps où le brave Ianto Jones se rhabillait complètement après leurs ébats. Au fil du temps, il avait pris de l'assurance dans leur relation. Et particulièrement au lit. Des changements inédits pour Jack mais qu'il avait accueilli avec un plaisir évident. Le timide amant faisait peu à peu place à un amant fougueux, spontané, loin d'être prude et surtout doté d'une imagination débordante. Jack s'amusait avec Ianto. Au bon sens du terme. Le jeune homme savait se faire tour à tour quémandeur ou assuré avec toujours ce je ne sais quoi d'élégance et de tendresse qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. De sourires embarrassés en sourires coquins ou attentionnés, Jack appréciait les surprises, les gênes et les initiatives de son jeune amant. Il devait se l'avouer, depuis qu'il aimait Ianto, au sens biblique du terme, il n'avait jamais eu besoin ou envie, de mettre une autre personne dans son lit. Même s'il jouait parfois la carte du flirt pour le fun. Les différentes facettes de son gallois préféré comblaient toutes ses envies et toutes ces plus folles pensées. Jack était comblé avec un tel partenaire. Et si les sentiments ne s'y étaient pas mêlés, Jack aurait pu se dire au paradis.

En attendant, il se délectait de mettre son amant au supplice. Il l'empêcha doucement de se relever, ne serait-ce que pour descendre un peu son pantalon. Avec une lenteur malicieuse et amoureuse, Jack libéra l'érection douloureuse de Ianto pour la cajoler un moment, comme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir tant fait souffrir.

Ianto tenta, tant que faire ce peut, de garder les yeux ouverts sur son amant si habile. A chaque fois que Jack le sentait prêt à exploser, il cessait ses mouvements, se redressait un peu pour quémander un baiser à Ianto fou de désir, prêt à tout instant à tout lui offrir.

Pris ensuite dans la griserie de leurs sens, aucun des deux ne prêta attention à une lettre qui glissa peu à peu de la poche de Ianto pour rejoindre le sol.

* * *

Bien plus tard, ivre de passion, de caresses et de tendresse, épuisé de désir, Ianto s'endormit très vite lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le lit du Capitaine. Jack, qui, de toute façon, ne dormait pas beaucoup, se tourna vers son jeune employé qui souriait béatement dans les bras de Morphée. Un sourire tel que cela le rendait encore plus beau. Jack avait eu droit à un dessert de choix... Et même plus.

Avec une grande tendresse, Jack recouvrit Ianto endormi. Puis se leva. Il sentait quelque chose accrocher son cœur quand il le regardait trop longtemps. Un pincement presque désagréable.

Jack savait ce que voulait dire ces symptômes. Et il n'en voulait pas. N'en voulait plus. Jack devait se convaincre que le seul moyen d' éviter les conséquences de ce refus sur Ianto, était de l'éloigner. Même si cela devait arracher les tripes du Capitaine. Lui, s'en remettrait... Il s'en remettait toujours.

Il se pencha vers Ianto et lui caressa la joue. Le dormeur bougea à peine et le sourire qui illuminait déjà son visage, s'agrandit. Jack sourit, attendri, puis enfila pantalon et t-shirt pioché au hasard dans son armoire pour partir à la chasse de leurs vêtements respectifs semés la veille, du bureau au lit. Lorsque Jack ramassa le pantalon de Ianto lové contre la chaise du bureau, il remarqua un papier plié en quatre. Il se souvint d'avoir vu ce type de feuillet à l'ancienne dans les mains de Ianto bouleversé quelques heures auparavant. Si la discrétion avait été sa principale qualité, Jack ne serait jamais parvenu où il était à présent. Sans aucune hésitation, il mit les vêtements ramassés de côté pour ouvrir la lettre.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack passa la main sur son visage bouleversé. Les larmes aux yeux, le cœur à l'envers. Il lisait et relisait ces lignes manuscrites que Ianto avait lues auparavant. C'était donc ça! Ça que le Docteur n'avait pas voulu lui dire?

Oh, bien, sûr, il en avait eu l'idée... Affreuse... Pourtant vite chassée alors par le Docteur lui-même, par le fait d'avoir réussi leur mission. Par la joie de Gwen à envisager un fils. Par la journée extraordinaire (et toute la soirée ensuite) passée à aimer Ianto.

A la lecture de cette lettre, il comprenait. Et tout s'assombrissait à nouveau.

Jack n'osait imaginer dans quel état le Docteur avait dû le trouver...

Après la disparition de Owen, de Tosh et la trahison de son frère... Ensuite, détesté pas Alice, ayant tué Steven... Et ça... Ianto... Jeune, fort, vigoureux, pétillant de charme et de vie... Bon dieu!

Jack secoua la tête, retenant de nouvelles larmes. Il replia soigneusement la lettre et la replaça dans la poche de son amant d'où elle avait dû tomber.

Il rejoignit la chambre, déposa les affaires dans un coin et regarda son compagnon. Il avait choisi de profiter de la place libre pour s'étaler.

Jack l'observa longuement. Bouleversé. Puis il monta enfiler son manteau et sortit sur le toit. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

*** _Oui, reste plus que deux jours à suivre... Mais ce sont mes préférés ^^... Avec vos reviews, dites-moi si déjà jusque-là cela vous plaît..._^^_Au fait, ai-je dit "merci" à mes revieweuses? Si non: "MERCI!" lol*** Bises_***


	5. Chap 4 : Day For partie 1

**Day FOR**

Jack resta longtemps à regarder les dernières lumières de Cardiff s'éteindre avant que le petit jour ne pointe le bout de son nez. Un nouveau jour paisible sur Cardiff. En partie grâce à lui.

Au fond de son cœur, une tempête dévastait tout. Il ne savait plus que penser, que ressentir. Les mots de cette lettre (sa lettre), le hantaient, grignotant peu à peu ce qui lui restait de bon sens...

Pourquoi avoir écrit une telle lettre? Pourquoi avoir tenu à ce que Ianto connaisse des sentiments qu'aujourd'hui il ne souhaitait pas révéler?

A moins que le jeune homme ne lui ait dit quelque chose avant de mourir... Quelque chose qui lui ait fait changer d'avis. Le Docteur l'avait retrouvé des années après la mort de Steven. Des années après, Jack avait été encore capable d'écrire des mots pareils?

Jack serra les dents. Se remettre à pleurer ne servirait à rien. Un maelström d'émotions confuses envahissait son cœur et son cerveau. Et dans cette tempête, deux certitudes s'imposaient: Steven avait besoin d'un grand-père à la hauteur et... Il aimait Ianto.

Pourtant, il éloignerait le jeune homme. Pour son bien-être. Et Alice considèrerait toujours son père comme une menace. Des vérités immuables? Du moins, le croyait-il.

Hors, le Docteur était allé contre ses principes. Pour lui. Pour Steven. Pour Ianto.

Jack ferma soudain les yeux, aveuglé par la vérité qui s'imposa à lui. Si le Docteur avait fait une entorse à ses règles, Jack pouvait le faire aussi.

Ianto lui présentait sa famille. Jack serait à la hauteur. Il devait considérer cette lettre comme une nouvelle opportunité. Pour Steven. Pour Ianto.

Jack composa un numéro sur son portable. Le téléphone sonna longtemps.

« – Allô?

Il poussa un long soupir avant de parler, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

– Alice? Pardon. Je sais qu'il est très tôt. Mais je voulais te parler.

Il y eu une seconde de silence.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

– Comment va Steven?

– Ça va... Il a eu du mal à s'endormir. Mais ça va...

– C'est fini, Alice. Ne t'inquiète plus, d'accord?

Il entendit le soupir de sa fille et ressentit son soulagement traverser les ondes. Mais pour lui, la vision de Clem agonisant sous les ondes électriques se mélangeait à l'image d'un petit corps frèle dont il aurait accepté le sacrifice. Son petit-fils. Son petit soldat...

Il chassa rageusement les larmes qui perlaient déjà à ses yeux.

– Papa? Tu voulais dire autre chose? Entendit-il à l'autre bout du fil.

Alice s'inquiétait de son silence.

– Alice... Je suis désolé...

Hélas, cela ne soulagea pas la conscience de Jack. Pourtant, il se jura de ne jamais avoir à redire ces mots à sa fille.

– Et puis, tu as raison... Je suis une menace pour vous deux... pardon de ne pas l'avoir compris...

Alice laissa planer un long silence. Le père et la fille perdus au beau milieu d'une émotion latente. Puis Jack entendit un petit soupir et la voix enrouée de sa fille déclarer doucement.

– Tu devrais venir voir Steven plus souvent. Tu lui manques beaucoup.

Cette fois, c'est le soupir de Jack qui traversa les ondes en même temps que son sourire.

– Merci, Alice. Pardon de t'avoir réveillée... Retourne te coucher et repose-toi bien... A bientôt.

– Au revoir, papa. »

Jack raccrocha, le cœur à peine plus léger. Il devait au Docteur la tranquillité de sa fille. A lui maintenant d'agir. Peut-être lui devrait-il son bonheur.

Il resta encore un moment à regarder les premiers rayons du soleil inonder la ville. Une forme de sérénité s'insinua doucement dans son âme meurtrie. Asséchant les larmes, dénouant les nœuds dans son ventre crispé. Jack soupira profondément. Il avait voulu dire la vérité à Ianto. Il ne l'avait pas fait par hasard. Jack ne faisait jamais les choses par hasard. Cette fichue lettre avait un sens. Un but. Forcément. Même si ce but lui échappait pour l'instant.

Même vraie, il n'était pas sensé la connaître. Il laisserait donc les choses se faire...

Depuis la mort d' Owen et Tosh, il avait une propension à imaginer le pire pour ses équipiers. La suite ne lui avait pas donné tort. Mais le Docteur était revenu, l'avait aidé à faire face aux 456. Le Seigneur du Temps l'avait sauvé d'un enfer possible. Il était peut-être temps de voir les choses un peu plus sereinement.

Jack resserra les pans de son manteau sur lui, jeta un dernier regard vers la ville aux couleurs pastels sous un soleil naissant. Un nouveau jour. Une nouvelle vie. Avec Ianto. Avec Gwen. Son bébé. Avec Rhys. Avec Alice et Steven. Avec lui-même, surtout... Il n'était pas toujours son meilleur ami. Il était temps que cela change. Son ami immortel le lui avait fait comprendre. La lettre aussi... Et si Ianto l'aimait... L'aimait pour de bon... Alors...

* * *

Devant la porte de la maison, Ianto réajusta machinalement sa cravate impeccable dans un geste de nervosité extrême.

Mains dans le dos, l'air parfaitement à l'aise, Jack le rejoignit en souriant, observant les alentours d'une banlieue plus que banale. Il remarqua le geste de son amant.

– Relax! C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être nerveux. Non?

Ianto n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrait déjà sur... David.

– Oh! Salut Oncle Ianto!

Sans plus de cérémonie, le petit se tourna pour crier:

– Maman! C'est Oncle Ianto!

– Eh bien, mais fais-le entrer! J'arrive!

David laissa la porte ouverte et s'échappa vers un jeu beaucoup plus intéressant que l'arrivée de son oncle et d'un inconnu.

Pendant ce temps, l'attention de Jack avait été attirée par l'arrivée d'une petite fille montée sur un vélo à trois roues, plantée au milieu de l'allée et qui le regardait bouche-bée. L'effet du manteau du Capitaine devait beaucoup compter. Jack sourit à la petite aussi mignonne qu'une jolie poupée. Le pouvoir de son sourire était terrible, surtout lorsqu'il était aussi doux et franc qu'il l'était en cet instant.

– Ah tiens! Bonjour! Comment tu t'appelles?

– Mica! Viens donc dire bonjour à ton oncle!

Jack se retourna aussitôt pour se retrouver face à une jeune femme brune haute en couleurs, aux rondeurs appétissantes qui resta comme pétrifiée en l'apercevant.

La voix un peu altérée par une émotion étrange, Ianto déclara simplement:

– Heu... Rhiannon, je te présente le Capitaine Jack Harkness, mon patron. Jack, voici ma sœur, Rhiannon Davies. Et ma nièce, Mica.

Pendant la présentation, la petite fille était venue dire bonjour à Ianto et se tourna vers Jack, admirative.

– Tu ressembles au prince du livre de l'école.

Alors que Rhiannon n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre la parole, Jack se mit à rire doucement, son ego plus que flatté de plaire à une si jolie demoiselle.

– Eh bien, Mica, c'est le plus joli compliment que l'on m'ait fait jusqu'ici, tu sais... Surtout venant d'une jolie princesse comme toi.

Puis il s'adressa poliment à la maman.

– Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mme Davies. Ianto m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

La jeune femme reprit soudain pied dans la réalité et, pour ne pas être impolie, serra la main tendue de Jack. A son expression, Ianto savait qu'elle mourait d'envie de le harceler de questions.

– Oh! Eh bien... Bienvenue dans notre petite famille M. Harkness. Enfin, Capitaine...

– Appelez-moi Jack. Cela ne me dérange pas du tout.

– Ah! Heu... Eh bien... Cap... Euh... Jack. Vous prendriez bien un café, n'est-ce pas?

– Avec grand plaisir. Surtout s'il est aussi bon que celui de Ianto...

Ianto lui envoya un regard agacé lorsqu'ils suivirent Rhiannon jusqu'à la cuisine minuscule ouverte sur un tout petit salon. Un intérieur plus que modeste dans lequel la présence de Jack générait une petite tornade. Seul David, affairé à son jeu vidéo ne leva pas les yeux vers les trois adultes. Sa mère enleva des vêtements du grand et unique fauteuil et se dépêcha de les mettre en vrac dans une armoire surchargée pour avancer le fauteuil vers le comptoir et le proposer à Jack. Mica avait délaissé son vélo pour suivre le prince.

– Mica! Il fait beau! Retourne donc jouer au jardin! Lança sa mère qui prépara fébrilement les tasses pour le café.

Ianto imaginait aisément le volcan en ébullition qui couvait dans le crâne de sa sœur. Trois jours avant, il avait admis avoir une relation spéciale mais floue avec son patron dont elle n'avait eu qu'une vague description par sa copine. Et voilà qu'il lui présentait l'homme en question. Pour Rhiannon, cela signifiait la même chose que pour Ianto : la situation s'était donc éclaircie, au moins pour le jeune homme.

Comme le silence inhabituel s'éternisait, Rhiannon, encore sous le choc et Ianto toujours aussi discret, Jack déclara, s'installant dans le fauteuil qu'on lui avait proposé:

– Vous avez là un intérieur très chaleureux, Mme Davies.

– Oh! Merci... On fait ce qu'on peut avec nos modestes moyens. Mais Ianto nous aide beaucoup. Surtout les enfants. C'est important de se sentir bien chez soi, n'est-ce pas?

– Vous avez parfaitement raison!

– Heu... Dites-moi, vous habitez en ville, c'est cela?

– C'est exact. Et pour être plus précis, je dors sur mon lieu de travail.

Pour une fois, Jack avait dit ces mots sans aucune malice, mais lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme rougir, embarrassée, il comprit qu'elle devait déjà savoir certaines choses. L'envie lui vint de tester jusqu'où Ianto était allé dans les confidences. Mais il avait promis de se montrer exemplaire. Il tiendrait parole.

– Les enfants ont l'air d'aller bien... lança Ianto pour tenter de reprendre une forme de discussion au milieu du silence.

– Oui... Mais tant que je ne serais pas certaine que tout est vraiment revenu dans l'ordre, je n'enverrais pas les enfants à l'école. Hors de question.

Jack intervint doucement:

– Vous pourrez les remettre à l'école, Mme Davies. Ce qui faisait parler les enfants a disparu. Soyez tranquille.

– Ah! Fit Rhiannon intriguée par le calme et l'assurance de Jack.

Elle se tourna instinctivement vers son frère qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

– Je croyais que tu travaillais comme fonctionnaire dans un centre des impôts... Tu... Et comment vous pouvez savoir, vous, d'abord?

– Nous avons d'excellentes sources, croyez-moi. Plus fiables encore que les Services Secrets.

Cette fois, Rhiannon fusilla son frère gêné du regard.

– Alors quand vas-tu cesser de raconter des histoires? Les enfants te croient, eux! Tu vas mentir? Continuellement?

Jack posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Ianto assis à ses côtés, pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Puis il déclara avec son plus beau sourire:

– Nous sommes tenus au secret, Mme Davies. Pour protéger nos familles. Nous ne pouvons pas dire ce que nous faisons. Alors laissez Ianto vous raconter ce qu'il pense être le moins dangereux pour vous. Je vous garantis que cela vaut mieux...

Le calme et surtout le sourire ravageur de Jack firent effet sur la pétulante brune qui servit enfin le café sans autres remarques. Jack goûta aussitôt au breuvage parfumé pour faire honneur à son hôtesse survoltée.

– Décidément! C'est de famille! S'exclama-t-il soudain, ravi.

– Quoi donc?

– Le café, répondit Ianto en souriant, amusé.

– Ben quoi?

– Il est délicieux! Comment le préparez-vous?

– J'ai toujours fait comme ça...

– Et comme toutes les recettes de famille, hé bien... Sa préparation restera secrète, Jack, compléta Ianto en souriant.

Puis il s'adressa à sa sœur:

– Depuis le début, il essaie de me soutirer l'information. Mais le secret est bien gardé, n'est-ce pas?

Le sourire un peu enfantin que lui adressa son frère fit fondre le cœur de Rhiannon. Sa relation avec Ianto avait connu des hauts et des bas, des incompréhensions et des secrets. Avec un frère aussi réservé, c'était plutôt compréhensible. Mais aujourd'hui, dans sa petite maison, Ianto redevenait soudain le gamin espiègle, le frère complice. Elle le sentait parfaitement heureux de lui présenter cet homme étrange mais fascinant. Et puis, qui était-elle pour le juger? Elle se reprit et sourit:

– Oh! Oui... Oui... C'est exact. Recette top secrète!

Jack se mit à rire. Une coalition de la famille Jones? Parfait! La jeune femme lui plaisait. Elle avait du caractère.

– Je m'incline. Je vais me contenter de déguster, alors...

– Alors Ianto? Tu as retrouvé ta voiture? Demanda la jeune femme juste pour relancer une discussion décidément difficile.

– Oh! Heu... Oui...

– Tant mieux! Tu avais l'air d'y tenir. Et puis, c'est assez rare que les propriétaires retrouvent leur véhicule...

Jack sentit le malaise de Ianto et choisit de s'interposer.

– Ce n'était pas un vol comme les autres. Nous avions tout ce qu'il fallait pour mettre la main sur nos voleurs. La voiture est à notre agence. Nous y tenons.

– Bien sûr... Je comprends...

Quand Rhiannon posa une assiette de petits gâteaux sur le comptoir, David s'y précipita pour y piocher un stock, quitte à bousculer les deux adultes placés devant.

– Repose ça tout de suite! Tu n'en prends qu'un et tu t'excuses! Et puis tu devrais aller prendre le soleil! Ce jeu va te liquéfier le cerveau!

Le ton dur était sans appel. Même s'il avait voulu répliquer, David obéit, s'excusa timidement et sortit en traînant les pieds.

– Oh! Les gosses! Je vous assure que les avoir à la maison 24heures sur 24 devient pénible! Tant mieux si tout est revenu à la normal! Dites, vous croyez aux aliens, Jack?

La question, sortie dans la foulée de sa longue tirade, surprit Jack. Ianto faillit s'étouffer avec son café.

– Comment cela?

– Toutes ces histoires de robots, de fantômes, de vaisseau au-dessus de Londres... Et ce truc avec les enfants... Franchement, le gouvernement aura beau nous le cacher, je reste convaincue que les aliens existent et qu'ils sont déjà parmi nous. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

Jack réprima un gloussement de rire. Il prit son regard mystérieux, séducteur, pour dire:

– Hm... Qui sait... Peut-être suis-je un alien, moi aussi...

Rhiannon éclata de rire.

– Vous? Vous ressemblez trop à un humain, mon pauvre ami! Personne ne vous croirait !

Jack croisa le regard pétillant de son amant.

– Vous pouvez avoir bien des surprises, ma chère, ajouta-t-il en se calant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Rhiannon sourit, montrant qu'elle mettait les paroles de Jack sur le compte d'un quelconque surmenage. Une sonnerie de téléphone fit sursauter tout le monde.

Etonné, Jack sortit son portable et lança rapidement avant de sortir:

– Excusez-moi. Une urgence...

Une bien belle occasion pour la jeune femme de prendre son frère en otage. Ianto se prépara à un interrogatoire en règle.

– Mon Dieu! Ianto! Je ne peux pas y croire! Ce type n'est pas séduisant! Il est à tomber par terre! Et... Tu sors avec lui? Tu... Tu... Enfin... Tu sais...

– Épargne-nous les détails, s'il te plaît, chuchota Ianto embarrassé.

– Oh Seigneur! Mais pourquoi tu me le présentes, hm?

– J'ai... J'ai tout lieu de croire aujourd'hui que mes sentiments sont partagés...

La voix éraillée et le rouge aux joues de Ianto calmèrent aussitôt sa sœur qui murmura, tout sourire:

– Oh! C'est pas vrai! C'est pas vrai!

Elle vint soudain s'asseoir à ses côtés pour lui prendre le bras.

– Et tu sais quoi, t'as intérêt à le garder. Parce que, crois-moi, il doit y en avoir derrière toi, qui voudraient prendre ta place!

– Je sais, Rhiannon... Je sais... Mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque. Jack est un homme libre. Je ne peux pas le contraindre à ce qu'il ne veut pas...

– Peuh! Et toi, là-dedans? Fit sa sœur dubitative.

Il lui lança un regard chargé de tendresse.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais bien...

– Eh... Dis-moi... Pourquoi m'avoir caché, à moi, que ton boulot peut être dangereux?

– Parce que justement, je te connais. Tu serais capable de me harceler pour savoir si je vais bien. Alors non.

Jack revint en s'excusant et reprit sa place, empêchant Rhiannon de répliquer.

– Heu... Hm... Alors comme ça, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, Ianto?

La question surprit le jeune homme qui tentait de deviner qui pouvait bien avoir appelé pour laisser Jack parfaitement serein.

– Heu... Ben, oui...

– Nous avons rarement du temps libre.

– Pour ainsi dire jamais, Jack, interrompit tranquillement Ianto.

– Me demanderais-tu des congés, Ianto Jones?

– Pas du tout. Enfin... A quand remontent nos dernières vacances? Hm?

Rhiannon avait suivi la joute verbale tranquille avec des yeux effarés.

– Comment ça, « jamais de vacances »?

– Pour te dire, même le mariage de ma collègue est devenu un jour de boulot comme les autres.

– Mais nous n'avons pas un travail comme les autres.

– Vous pouvez quand même donner des congés à vos employés... Ils pourraient porter plainte vous savez!

Jack ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis que Ianto souriait, amusé par l'ingénuité de sa sœur un peu vexée de ne pas être prise au sérieux.

– Il rit parce qu'en signant, nous savions que nous donnions notre temps et notre vie pour ce boulot. Nous ne pouvons pas porter plainte. Nous avons accepté en connaissance de cause.

Rhiannon se tourna vers Jack, les bras croisés, l'air résolu.

– Hm... Alors vous êtes un gourou ou quelque chose dans ce genre. J'ai vu un reportage l'autre fois... Ils séduisent les personnes fragiles, les embobinent, leur promettent monts et merveilles, les éloignent de leur famille et leur font croire ce qu'ils veulent.

Jack joua le jeu, secrètement amusé.

– J'admets que notre travail est particulier et qu'il ressemble parfois à une secte pour des profanes. Hors, il est secret. Je ne peux vous dire pourquoi nous nous engageons à vie dans ce boulot. Mais chacun de mes employés a signé de son plein gré. Quoique j'apprécie l'idée que mon charisme n'y soit pas étranger...

Ianto leva les yeux mais le sourire aux lèvres.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce boulot est prenant, c'est vrai. Dangereux, souvent. Mais j'aime ce que je fais. Et c'est la seule chose qui compte, d'accord?

– Oh! Moi! Ce que j'en dis, après, hein...

La conversation roula ensuite facilement sur divers sujets. Le charme de Jack Harkness opéra évidemment sur la jeune femme éblouie. Malicieux, Ianto lançait quelques piques à Jack qui jouait la nonchalance. Puis arriva l'inévitable étape des souvenirs d'enfance et des anecdotes sur les bêtises du petit Ianto par une sœur mise en confiance.

Jack découvrit ainsi une facette peu développée de son amant un peu embarrassé d'entendre tout cela. Spontanée, Rhiannon invita Jack à dîner. Mais Ianto prétexta un dossier important à terminer. Jack accepta le refus. Il était conquis par le naturel et la gentillesse de cette femme solide. Ianto semblait sur un petit nuage. Ravie, Rhiannon les raccompagna jusque sur le seuil presque déçue de déjà dire au revoir à Jack.

– Revenez quand vous voulez, Jack. Il y aura toujours de la place pour vous...

– Je suis extrêmement flatté, Mme Davies.

Jack était sincère. Bizarrement, Ianto en éprouva une sorte de joie sereine. Il embrassa sa sœur qui lui glissa des sous-entendus malicieux à l'oreille. Il sourit puis s'acquitta de sa besogne habituelle d'oncle généreux auprès de Mica et David.

Pendant ce temps, Jack serra la main de Rhiannon. Et au moment où il allait partir, la jeune femme le retint, l'air sérieux, presque triste. Elle lui glissa tout bas:

– Vous prendrez soin de lui, hein?

Il lui sourit, le regard attendri, franc.

– Je vous en fais la promesse...

– Jack?

Ianto, déjà vers la voiture, s'étonnait de ne pas le voir le suivre. Sur un dernier salut, Jack lança un clin d'oeil entendu à la jeune femme qui lui renvoya un sourire à peine convaincu.

Mais quand elle les vit monter en voiture, qu'ils disparurent au premier carrefour, elle souriait vraiment. Elle se sentait rassurée. Pour ses enfants, certes. Mais aussi pour son frère. Si ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu dans les yeux du Capitaine n'était pas de l'amour, elle ne s'appelait plus Rhiannon. Et son frère avait grand besoin d'amour.

Rêveuse, elle finit par se secouer pour aller préparer le dîner. Le lendemain, les enfants retourneraient à l'école, elle aurait tout le loisir de raconter à Suzan et Tina qu'elle avait parlé à l'escort-boy. Et qu'en plus, elle l'avait trouvé plus que charmant. Même Mica était d'accord...

* * *

Lors du trajet du retour, Ianto avait tout naturellement pris place au volant. Et le silence qui suivit leur départ de chez sa sœur s'expliquait par le fait que Jack savourait presque ce moment de tranquillité, si rare dans son boulot. De son côté, Ianto se demandait comment il allait l'interroger sur ce qu'il pensait de sa sœur.

– Ah! J'y pense...

– Jack, tu sais, je...

Ils rirent ensemble d'avoir parlé en même temps. Ianto déclara:

– Vas-y, toi d'abord.

– Non, toi... De mon côté, rien de bien urgent.

– Moi non plus, je t'assure...

– Mais je sais ce que tu vas me demander...

– Je voudrais bien voir ça, fit Ianto en souriant.

– Tu voudrais savoir si ta sœur n'est pas tombée amoureuse de moi, hm?

Ianto éclata de rire.

– Jack!

– Et je réponds par l'affirmative: ta charmante sœur est raide dingue de moi.

– Mais ceux qui te rencontrent ne peuvent pas faire autrement...

– De quoi?

– De tomber amoureux de toi, Jack.

Ianto se mordit la lèvre. Quel triple idiot! C'était sorti si facilement!

Sans se démonter, et sans relever le sous-entendu, Jack, souriant, affirma:

– Je t'assure que les weevils ou les poissons-lune doivent faire exception.

– Jack!

– Quoique si je compte Janet...

– Jack!

Cette fois, la protestation fut assez forte pour l'arrêter. Mais comme Ianto semblait encore chercher ses mots, Jack enfonça le clou pour s'amuser.

– Tu crois que Rhys aussi, il...

Le « Arrête ! » de Ianto, même en faible supplique, suffit à le faire taire définitivement. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme arrêta le suv sur le bas-côté de la route. Il avait l'air à la fois furieux et embarrassé.

– Pourquoi tout finit toujours en plaisanterie, Jack? Pourquoi dès qu'il s'agit de sujets importants, tu t'arranges toujours pour en rire?

Jack considéra les joues et les yeux brillants de Ianto avec un mélange d'intérêt scientifique et de tendresse.

– Je ne savais pas que nous étions déjà arrivés, murmura-t-il, l'œil gourmand et le sourire canaille aux lèvres.

– Tu vois! Tu recommences! Lança Ianto, exaspéré.

Il pianota nerveusement sur le volant, les yeux fixés sur la route. Ne pas regarder Jack ou ses sentiments lui échapperaient.

Jack ne releva pas son exaspération. Garder le silence valait mieux que de finir par avouer la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait pour ce jeune homme dont il avait découvert, ravi, certains aspects méconnus.

Mieux valait laisser parler Ianto. Lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour exprimer ce qu'il avait besoin de dire. Mais le jeune homme reprit rapidement ses esprits.

– Je suis désolé, Jack. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Tu as été parfait avec ma sœur... Comme toujours.

La voix s'était brisée sur ces deux derniers mots. Ianto redémarra la voiture avant d'amorcer la manœuvre pour se réinsérer dans la circulation. D'autorité, Jack éteignit le moteur sous l'œil étonné de son coéquipier.

– Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Ianto... Parle-moi...

Ianto capitula, mais ne livra qu'une partie de son problème:

– Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas eu cette impression d'appartenir à une famille. Une vraie famille, comme cet après-midi. C'est une sensation étrange... Et maintenant, de pouvoir parler de ma sœur, de Mica ou de David avec toi, c'est... inédit...

Jack approuva gentiment.

– Hm... C'est une journée pas banale, hein? Ce que les autres trouvent parfaitement naturel... Et particulièrement ces sensations que tu décris, nous y renonçons pour sauvegarder tout cela pour les autres... Au point d'oublier parfois que nous sommes humains, fragiles, émotifs, avec un grand besoin de tendresse. A Torchwood, cela paraît incompatible.

– Pourtant, Gwen va avoir un bébé...

– Oh! Oui... Que veux-tu... l'exception qui confirme la règle.

Cette fois, Ianto se tourna pour faire face à son chef, l'air profondément triste.

– Alors tu crois qu'il est impossible d'associer les sentiments personnels à Torchwood?

Jack préféra choisir soigneusement ses mots. Mais il se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard attentif de son amant. Il adopta l'idée de reporter sa réponse. S'il y en avait une...

– Je n'ai pas dit ça...

Jack ne savait plus très bien quel était le vrai sujet de conversation. Il ignorait que dans la confusion des sentiments qui l'envahissaient, Ianto non plus ne s'y retrouvait pas.

La journée avait commencé au paradis pour basculer dans l'irréel : la lettre. Puis Rhiannon plaisantant simplement avec Jack. Et à présent, Ianto devait se l'avouer, s'il y avait un réveil: il le craignait.

Il ne voulait pas d'un retour à la réalité. La lettre de Jack était encore dans sa veste, contre son cœur en déroute. Lourde d'amour, chaude de sincérité, surréaliste.

Il ne désirait que de vivre aux côtés de Jack, des moments simples comme ceux qu'ils venaient de partager. Et il savait ce vœu irréalisable. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il se sentait nerveux et profondément triste.

Sans chercher à répliquer, il reprit la route vers le Hub, remerciant mentalement Jack de ne pas rompre le silence. Ianto en avait besoin pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'un minimum d'ordre, autant dans ses affaires que dans sa tête. Tout le contraire de Jack, beaucoup moins cérébral.

De son côté, Jack préféra ne plus rien dire, de peur de blesser involontairement son jeune amant tellement ses idées étaient confuses. Il attendrait leur arrivée au hub si Ianto se décidait à garder le silence.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la base, Jack monta allègrement à son bureau en s'exclamant, l'air enjoué:

– Cette fois, c'est moi qui commande le repas. Chinois, ça te va?

Ianto, lui, se retrouvait dans la salle centrale avec un air un peu perdu. D'un grognement, il approuva vaguement la proposition de Jack qui disparut aussitôt dans son antre.

Le jeune homme pensait à tant de choses à la fois. Tant de sensations contradictoires se bousculaient dans son cœur... Bon sang! Il fallait que ça cesse. Et il n'y avait, hélas, qu'une seule solution...

Jack fit sa commande avec l'alléchante perspective de passer à nouveau une soirée en tête-à-tête amoureux avec son jeune équipier, avec la sensation si rare d'être en vacances.

Dès le lendemain, il faudrait reprendre le cours normal de la vie à Torchwood. Le travail avant tout. Car oui, il était difficile, voire impossible de combiner une vie privée épanouie avec ce boulot bizarre et accaparant. Jack était tout de même bien placé pour le savoir. Il travaillait pour Torchwood depuis presque 150 ans. Et ses rares relations durables n'étaient pas déplorables seulement parce qu'il avait peur d'aimer. Le travail compliquait toujours les choses. D'ailleurs, aucun couple formé par ses ex-équipiers n'avait survécu plus de deux à trois ans. Et souvent, un couple interne à Torchwood. Gwen faisait exception. Mais bon... Elle était exceptionnelle.

Jack sourit en imaginant la jeune femme, enceinte jusqu'au yeux, en train de le supplier de lui permettre de chasser les aliens, alors que Rhys, furieux, l'obligeait à rester à la maison, la menaçant de l'y attacher. Gwen avait du cran, et du cœur. Peut-être était-ce là le secret de sa personnalité originale et si attachante.

Si Ianto se décidait à s'engager, statistiquement, sa relation avait toutes les chances de prendre l'eau à cause du travail. Voilà. Au moins, pour Jack, c'était clair.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement pour retourner vers la pièce centrale. Il descendit les escaliers en déclarant, tout fier:

– Nous serons livrés dans trente minutes. Et je nous ai pris un assortiment de tout.

Il leva les yeux vers Ianto, statufié au beau milieu de la salle. Dans les mains, une lettre pliée en quatre à qui il semblait donner le pouvoir de changer le cours de son destin. Le cœur de Jack se serra. Le jeune homme devrait toujours ignorer que son destin avait été modifié. Que dans une autre dimension, si le Docteur n'était pas intervenu, à cette heure, Ianto serait sans doute mort. Peut-être dans ses bras.

Jack évacua rageusement un chagrin insidieux qui grignotait son esprit mais n'avait aucune raison d'être. Ianto était là. Encore. Plongé dans ses pensées, mais bien vivant.

– Hé! Ianto! Que t'arrive-t-il? S'exclama-t-il en descendant quelques marches.

Sans chercher à dissimuler la lettre, Ianto releva la tête, regarda Jack venir vers lui et prononça, la voix enrouée par la myriade de sensations qui l'étreignaient:

– Je t'aime, Jack.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? Je n'ai pas entendu...

Et c'était vrai. Ianto répéta alors, plus fort et plus distinctement:

– Je t'aime, Jack!

Jack s'immobilisa aussitôt. Les mots tant redoutés avaient été prononcés si fort qu'ils se répercutaient, en écho, dans toute la salle et revenaient résonner durement contre son cœur.

« Oh! Non, Ianto! Non! Pas maintenant... Pas comme ça... » songeait Jack

Pourtant, une partie de lui avait violemment désiré ces mots... Il ne pouvait le nier.

Il répondit cependant, l'air parfaitement détaché, en descendant les dernières marches:

– Oh...

Le regard de Ianto était indéchiffrable. Il serrait entre ses doigts La lettre. Celle qui venait de l'obliger à se jeter à l'eau. Face à sa tempête intérieure et des sentiments contradictoires, il y avait un Jack très décontracté, mains dans les poches, avançant vers lui. Alors Ianto baissa les yeux sur la lettre pour se redonner du courage.

– Il fallait... Il fallait que je le dise. Peu importe ce que tu feras. Au moins, tu le sais, maintenant.

La main tremblante, Ianto rangea la lettre dans la poche de sa veste et se prépara à quitter le hub. Rester ce soir, alors qu'il venait de se livrer à un Jack impassible, lui paraissait au-dessus de ses forces.

Au moment où il esquissa son geste de retraite, une main ferme lui attrapa le bras.

– Non! Ianto... Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît...

Ianto trouva l'espoir dans le regard perdu de Jack. Son Capitaine, d'habitude si flamboyant, se montrait un peu gauche, balbutiant, et surtout, le regard profondément triste.

– Ecoute, Ianto... Je... Je ne peux rien te répondre... Rien te promettre.

– Je sais. Mais cela n'empêche pas ce que j'éprouve pour toi... J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu de chache-cache entre toi et moi, Jack. Je veux que tu saches ce que tu représentes pour moi. Je sais ce que cela implique. J'en accepte les conséquences. Toutes les conséquences...

– Oh! Ianto... Non... Non, murmurait Jack désolé, en s'approchant encore du jeune homme au bord des larmes.

– Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, chuchota Jack en le prenant tendrement par la nuque.

Ianto se laissa faire, presque dérouté par les gestes de son amant bouleversé. Il soutint son regard pour murmurer à nouveau:

– Je t'aime.

Ianto vit Jack se transformer, fondre dans ces trois petits mots prononcés avec tant de conviction. Pourtant, la raison de Jack lui fit dire doucement:

– Non, Ianto... Non...

Mais ses lèvres effleuraient déjà celles, frémissantes, d'un Ianto aux anges. Le jeune gallois entoura d'une main le cou de son amant et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque les lèvres de Jack rejoignirent les siennes.


	6. Chap 5 : Day For  partie 2

_**Note**: Attention scène PGN-13  
_

_Je remercie chaudement ma bêta Chrismaz66 pour m'avoir offert ( et oui, écrit!) le passage lemon Janto. Sur Hypno, personne n'a remarqué que je n'étais pas l'auteur de cette scène brûlante... lol _

_Alors, je rends à César ce qui est à Chrismaz... Merci d'avance pour les reviews, c'est pour elle... ^^_

_La fin de ce "Day For_"_ est volontairement un "rappel" de " la scène" du **Day For** de la série. _

_Si vous aimez, dites-le... On sait jamais, si un jour ils décident de le refaire... lol_

* * *

Oui, Ianto s'estima heureux. Le plus heureux des hommes. Jack l'embrassait avec toute la tendresse qu'il portait en lui. Même si ce satané électron avait murmuré, à demi mots, son inquiétude, sa peur de l'engagement affectif, il était pourtant en train de répondre à Ianto et à sa déclaration enflammée. Il était en train de lui prodiguer son amour, de la plus douce des façons.

Ianto se perdit dans ce baiser qui augurait le meilleur à venir. Il sentit deux bras puissants le saisir par la taille. Les deux amants s'embrassaient encore lorsque le jeune homme se remit à penser à ce qu'il venait de dire à l'immortel. « Je t'aime, Jack ». Ça y était, les mots avaient été enfin lâchés, et Jack les avait enfin rattrapés, en silence…Et contrairement à ce qui se dit habituellement, les mots comptent parfois autant que les actes.

Une chance pour Ianto, Jack était un homme d'action assez loquace. Tandis que ses grandes mains impatientes le déshabillaient, Jack libéra la bouche de Ianto pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- J'ai très faim de toi.

Ianto sourit. Jack lui faisait souvent comprendre qu'il avait très envie de lui - d'un simple clin d'œil, d'un sourire, d'un regard explicite- mais il était plus rare de l'entendre prononcer ces mots. Match nul. Balle au centre.

- On dispose de trente minutes, c'est ça? Répondit Ianto, sans chemise, mais avec malice.

- On dispose de toute ta vie… si tu veux bien…

- Le livreur?

Jack ne daigna même pas répondre. Il enleva sa chemise et son tee-shirt d'un seul geste adroit et rapide. Un vrai magicien. Puis il se baissa face à Ianto et déboutonna le pantalon. Ianto s'agrippa aux cheveux courts de son amant et ferma les yeux. Toujours à genoux, au beau milieu du hub, Jack débarrassa le jeune homme de ses derniers vêtements et, le tenant par les hanches, le força à s'agenouiller contre lui.

- Ici?

- Oui.

- Mais le sol est sale et …c'est froid.

- D'ici une seconde, tu auras chaud, atrocement chaud de moi.

Jack s'allongea sans hésiter sur les dalles de métal et attira Ianto à lui. D'un regard, l'immortel l'invita à le chevaucher. Ianto obéit. Le torse nu, Jack admira la nudité excitante du jeune homme qui passait sa jambe gauche par-dessus son corps. Puis, toujours sûr de lui, tout en lui caressant les cuisses, il lui enjoignit de finir la séance d'effeuillage sur sa personne. Ianto obéit. Jack soupira. Ianto reculait à mesure qu'il baissait le pantalon et le boxer de son patron très expressif de la tête aux pieds, appréciant au passage l'effet qu'il avait déjà sur lui. Finalement, trente minutes suffiraient largement. Le temps des longs préliminaires était loin derrière eux tant ces deux êtres flirtaient avec une passion commune et grondante dès qu'ils se frôlaient.

Allongé sur le sol et à peine délivré de ses chaussures, Jack se redressa pour saisir Ianto par la taille et l'attirer à lui. Complètement nus, hormis les chaussettes que Ianto avait encore sur lui, les deux hommes échangèrent un nouveau baiser tendre et profond. Les mains de Jack sur son dos, caressantes et douces. Les mains de Ianto descendant sur les reins de Jack. Leur peau mêlées. Le regard aimanté à celui de l'autre.

Ianto se mit à caresser d'une main tremblante l'entrejambe de Jack qui émit un léger gémissement à peine exagéré. Il quitta les lèvres de ce dernier pour son torse, le couvrant de baisers sauvages. Jack se cambra, ce qui tira à Ianto un spasme de plaisir précoce. Il se dépêcha de descendre encore plus bas et prit Jack en bouche, avidement. Cette fois, les gémissements abondèrent, sans retenue. Après quelques caresses buccales, le Capitaine saisit le visage du jeune homme et l'obligea à revenir à sa hauteur, pour un autre baiser qui eut le goût de leur communion. Si suave. Excitante, comme un bon café après une nuit blanche.

Jack bascula Ianto sur le sol et se chargea de lui rendre la pareille, en suçant ça et là de fines parcelles de peau offertes et frémissantes. Ianto couina. Jack arrêta sa mise en bouche.

- Quoi?

- Rien. Continue. C'est la dalle, je me suis écorché dessus, je crois.

- Montre-moi, fit Jack, l'air anxieux.

- Pas la peine. J'ai vu pire en me rasant. Continue.

Jack sourit de toutes ses dents et obéit. Il revint sur le bas ventre de l'autre pour le gratifier des mêmes suçons. Mais aussi agréable était-il de donner du plaisir à son amant et de sentir son propre désir grandir, il arrivait un instant T où il fallait finaliser toutes ces petites démonstrations d'affection. Le sexe de Ianto contre son ventre le rappela à l'ordre. Il revint faire face au jeune homme alangui, qui avait fermé les yeux, et fit claquer sa langue. Ianto ouvrit les yeux qui parlèrent pour lui.

Le visage affable et gourmand, Ianto priait mentalement pour que les mains de Jack le guident, une fois encore, car il n'avait plus toute sa raison et les initiatives de Jack ajoutaient à son ivresse : une flambée supplémentaire de confiance en soi. Les mains de Jack étaient grandes, pensa-t-il subitement et le reste était à l'avenant : grands pieds, grande bouche - quelle bouche appétissante- et grande gueule, par conséquent. Et surtout, surtout, grande masculinité.

Avec un sourire coquin, Jack se positionna plus confortablement entre les cuisses de Ianto, qu'il tint fermement collées à ses hanches. D'une main il souleva légèrement le bassin de Ianto , de l'autre il lui caressa la joue. Le jeune homme avait confiance en son amant. Il avait l'air serein, épanoui. Jack se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Noyé de plaisir, Ianto sentit la virilité de l'autre pénétrer en lui. Il réprima un petit râle de douleur et se détendit aussitôt.

Il avait compris qu'il aimait ce Jack de malheur le jour où, en plein préliminaires, il avait ressenti une sorte de bien-être, un abandon total et fulgurant qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Comme s'il n'avait jamais connu que Jack Harkness de toute sa courte vie. Lorsqu'il donnait son corps à Jack, il laissait très facilement au vestiaire son obsession des toilettes bien mises, sa coquetterie presque maladive, source d'un puits intarissable de quolibets, de railleries, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il n'en avait plus cure. Au diable la bienséance et les apparences apprêtées. Un homme lui faisait l'amour et rien d'autre ne semblait avoir plus de valeur à ses yeux.

Ianto souleva au maximum son bassin pour faciliter les mouvements de plus en plus rapides de Jack. Il n'avait plus mal. Il n'avait plus peur de rien. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : que Jack ne s'arrête jamais de le bousculer, corps et âme. Que Jack le ramone de son sexe grondant et conquérant jusqu'à lui pilonner le cœur. Ce coeur en miettes que le Capitaine ramasserait aussi souvent qu'il le faudrait, pour le reste de sa vie.

Ianto avait atrocement chaud. Jack avait toujours raison. Son sang lui brûlait les veines. Sa tête cognait de l'intérieur. Ses mains perdaient en poigne. Ses jambes autour de Jack devenaient molles, dévissées. Et comme si l'art du sexe maîtrisé de Jack ne suffisait pas, Ianto ne put s'empêcher de se nourrir des cris sourds que l'immortel laissait échapper à chaque coup de reins. Dieu que cela était bon d'autant satisfaire l'étalon en rut. D'être le centre de son appétit viscéralement insatiable.

Le dos trempé, aspiré telle une ventouse charnelle par les dalles de fer, Ianto avait vraiment très chaud. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Il reçut dans le coin de l'œil une goutte de sueur bouillante. Il cligna de l'œil que le sel piquait légèrement, puis Il regarda son amant et sourit de le voir dégoulinant, capable de vaporiser les lieux de son aura sexuelle. Jack lui rendit son sourire, et son clin d'œil. Il leva soudain les yeux en l'air, la bouche en cul de poule. Jack Harkness, excité mais toujours pragmatique, changea le programme.

- Prends appui sur tes bras, lui conseilla le Capitaine, d'une voix apaisante.

Ianto obéit et plaqua ses mains contre les dalles. Sans le brusquer, Jack passa une main ferme sous le bras de Ianto et le souleva en le tenant par le dos, avec une douceur troublante.

Ianto, d'abord étonné, se retrouva vite à califourchon sur son amant, toujours à la merci de son membre enfoui dans son intimité. Il se redressa un peu pour permettre à Jack de prendre ses marques et faciliter ses mouvements, qui reprirent de plus belle avec une frénésie assez inédite, et impressionnante pour un homme de cet âge.

Ianto avait plongé sa tête martelée dans l'épaule de Jack et son corps entier se hérissa violemment de plaisir. L'odeur de Jack, sa peau moite contre la sienne, son souffle rauque, sa grande bouche plantée dans son omoplate, ses grandes mains qui lui maintenaient les fesses à l'air. Et son sexe qui lui vrillait les entrailles avec virulence. C'était quasi certain, Ianto allait tomber dans les pommes avant la fin des joyeusetés. Mais Jack le connaissait mieux que quiconque : il le savait endurant et positivement friand des prolongations. Le Hub, pourtant vide, semblait vibrer au rythme de leurs râles. Jack faisait l'amour à la Terre entière. Ianto l'aimait tellement.

Le plaisir ultime les propulsa dans le même nirvana des sens. Ianto hurla à la vie en sentant Jack se vider en lui. Jack hoqueta et s'effondra sur le jeune amant dévasté de bonheur.

Cimentés l'un à l'autre par la sueur, autant que par l'intensité de leur orgasme et l'impact de leurs muscles momentanément tétanisés, Jack et Ianto reprenaient paisiblement leur souffle. Le Capitaine fut le premier à refaire surface. Il se souleva péniblement et s'accouda au sol, plongeant son regard azur dans celui de Ianto.

- Allez, au lit maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses encore.

- Encore…

- Est-ce Myfawny que j'ai cru entendre crier ?

- Non, idiot. C'est moi, rétorqua Ianto en passant les bras autour du cou du sémillant Capitaine.

- Mmh? Dans ce cas , pense à consulter pour tes cordes vocales. Allez, tu me suis?

- Sérieux?

Jack répondit par un sourire monstrueux de lubricité. Ianto n'avait jamais eu peur des monstres. Il roula des yeux et pensa au « monstre » favori de sa jeunesse : Dracula. Jack lui sucerait jusqu'à la dernière goutte de vie et Ianto se livrerait volontiers à ce délicieux «vampirisme ».

Il aimait Jack. Et, maintenant, Jack savait.

* * *

Ils accueillirent le livreur à l'office du tourisme en pouffant comme des collégiens débraillés. Puis ils étaient retournés au lit pour se donner tour à tour la becquée. Le repas devint vite aphrodisiaque. Ils plongèrent plusieurs fois dans les vagues délices du désir.

Beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard, ils finirent nus, épuisés mais comblés par le corps et le cœur de l'autre. Presque serein, Jack se tourna vers son jeune amant resté sur le dos, les yeux dans le vague, et s'appuya sur le coude pour mieux le regarder. Ianto l'aimait. Pour de bon. Il le lui avait dit et venait de le lui prouver plus d'une fois. Cette confiance que le jeune homme lui offrait lors de leurs ébats ne pouvait plus l'étonner. Cela s'appelait de l'amour.

Le cœur partagé, Jack espérait avoir fait de son mieux pour exprimer ses sentiments à travers ses gestes. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à le dire à son tour. Ces mots-là lui faisaient peur.

Jack caressa tendrement le front de son amant. Ce dernier affichait un air pensif, préoccupé.

Alors que Jack s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui le tracassait, Ianto murmura, le regard toujours au loin:

– Tu vas m'oublier. Tu m'oublieras... Hein?

Cette fois, Ianto planta son regard dans celui de Jack, à la fois surpris et attristé par la remarque. Jack lui offrit un sourire attendri.

– Je ne le pourrais jamais, Ianto. (_Never could_...)

– Et dans un millier d'années, tu...

Le jeune homme essaya de retenir des larmes stupides.

– Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Ianto. Je te le promets.

La solennité soudaine de Jack ému, la main aimante qui lui caressait la joue rassérénèrent bêtement Ianto qui ferma les yeux en murmurant:

– Je t'aime tellement, Jack... Pardonne-moi.

Jack le fit taire d'un baiser tendre.

– Arrête Ianto... Tu te fais du mal. Je ne pourrais jamais, jamais t'oublier. Et s'il devait t'arriver quelque chose...

Ianto ouvrit les yeux et observa son Capitaine. Ce dernier lui caressait doucement la joue et le couvait d'un regard si triste, si tendre. Ianto en eut le cœur tout retourné. Pour la première fois, Jack Harkness avait fait tomber ses dernières barrières de protection. Ni arrogance, ni suffisance, ni amusement.

Ianto posa une main tremblante sur la joue de Jack. Il recevait là, en cet instant, le plus beau serment d'amour qu'il ait pu imaginer. En cette minute, tout était possible.

Une émotion intense entre joie et soulagement l'étreignit lorsqu'il récupéra au vol une larme sur la joue de l'invincible Capitaine.

– Ianto, je...

Un doigt vint se poser sur les lèvres de Jack bouleversé de pouvoir enfin le dire...

– Chut... Maintenant, je sais, Jack... Cela me suffit... Moi aussi... De toute mon âme...

Jack resta étonné que Ianto ne veuille finalement pas entendre la vérité. Ianto lui entoura le cou de ses bras et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il était capable de lui donner.

Jack céda avec un gémissement entre la surprise et le bonheur pur.

Longtemps plus tard, alors que Jack croyait Ianto endormi entre ses bras, il murmura tendrement:

– Je t'aime, Ianto Jones. Quoiqu'il arrive dans le futur, je ne pourrai pas t'oublier... Jamais...

Et Jack s'endormit enfin.

Blotti contre lui, Ianto ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il embrassa la main passée autour de lui et referma les yeux. La paix se lisait enfin sur son visage.

* * *

_A suivre: **Day Five** et la fin... merci!_


	7. Chap 6 : Day Five partie 1

**Day FIVE**

– Eh Ho! Les garçons? J'ai apporté des beignets!

Gwen déposa son sachet sur la première table qu'elle trouva. Elle fit un rapide tour d'une base drôlement silencieuse en appelant Jack et Ianto. Ne les trouvant pas, elle haussa les épaules et se rendit en cuisine afin de mettre en route le café.

Elle repensa à Rhys. Il avait râlé ce matin justement parce que dans sa hâte de reprendre son boulot après 2 jours de repos forcé, elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'avaler un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. En mettant le percolateur en route, Gwen sourit, attendrie. Rhys allait la harceler comme ça tous les matins pendant 9 mois. Elle allait donner la vie. Et Rhys ferait un père merveilleux. Elle se souviendrait toujours de sa tête ahurie lorsqu'elle était rentrée et lui avait annoncé la nouvelle en même temps qu'elle parlait de ses 2 jours de congés. Rhys, aussitôt, avait délégué tout son boulot à des subordonnés. « Qu'ils se débrouillent! » avait-il dit. Il pouvait bien prendre deux jours pour choyer la future maman.

Gwen sortit les beignets pour les poser sur une assiette. Elle avait passé deux excellentes journées, mais elle devait le reconnaître, l'excitation et l'adrénaline de son boulot lui manquaient. Les blagues de Jack, les attentions de Ianto et même les cris de Myfawny.

Elle eut une pensée pour Owen, pour Tosh, qui hantaient le Hub en permanence. D'une certaine façon, elle leur avait dit qu'elle allait être maman. Une idée folle lui faisait même croire qu'ils veillaient sur elle.

Elle soupira en rejoignant la salle centrale. Bizarre que ses deux coéquipiers ne soient pas encore au travail. Elle les appela encore deux ou trois fois puis abandonna. Machinalement, elle se mit sur un poste de travail afin d'effectuer les dernières mises à jour. Peu après, des pas se firent entendre derrière elle.

* * *

La voix de Gwen traversa son esprit ensommeillé. Avec l'habitude d'un soldat toujours sur le pied de guerre, Jack se réveilla tout à fait, puis sourit.

Au corps abandonné contre le sien, il comprit que Ianto dormait encore. Jack ne résista pas à l'envie de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux et la nuque pour ensuite coller plus encore son corps contre le dos du jeune homme qui grogna un peu dans son sommeil. Jack referma son bras sur la poitrine de Ianto et pressa la joue contre l'épaule du jeune gallois.

Cela faisait des années que Jack Harkness n'avait pas connu une telle paix, un tel bien-être au réveil. Une telle sensation de plénitude en compagnie d'un être spécial qui assouvissait à la fois sa soif de sensualité mais aussi un inavouable manque d'amour et de tendresse. Il ferma les yeux. Ianto l'aimait. Le lui avait dit. Et d'une certaine manière, lui aussi.

Mais comment fallait-il reprendre le cours de la vie quotidienne? Qu'est-ce que cet aveu allait, ou devait, changer ?

Gwen les appela de nouveau. Cependant, serrant plus encore son amant contre lui, Jack n'avait aucune envie de faire face à la réalité et encore moins de quitter cet état presque hypnotique dans lequel il était plongé depuis la veille. Tant pis si la jeune équipière se posait des questions. Tant pis si le chef se dérobait à son devoir de ponctualité. Après tout, il était le chef, justement. Et s'il y avait eu un quelconque danger, son bracelet aurait bipé. Avec un petit sourire satisfait, les yeux toujours clos, il referma les doigts sur ceux de Ianto. Faire durer ce moment de paix le plus possible, voilà ce qu'il désirait en cette minute. Le reste pourrait bien attendre.

* * *

Ianto sentit vaguement un corps chaud et doux bouger contre lui pour se presser plus encore contre dos. Il sourit béatement sous la caresse de Jack. Il se trouvait encore à cette frontière étrange qui n'est plus tout à fait du sommeil mais pas encore un vrai réveil. Jack avait posé la joue contre son épaule et resserré son étreinte. Et le jeune homme se sentit transporté. Il ne voulait pas que cet instant de pur bonheur tout simple s'arrête. S'éveiller entre les bras du Capitaine représentait déjà une joie qu'il connaissait depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais s'éveiller dans les bras d'un homme amoureux à qui l'on vient d'avouer ses sentiments... Voilà qui rendait ce matin si spécial. Spécial et magique.

Il entendit vaguement Gwen les appeler. Pourtant, il veilla à ne donner aucun signe qui puisse faire croire à son réveil. Entouré des bras, du corps, de l'odeur de Jack, Ianto sentait son cœur devenir aussi immense que l'univers. Il se sentait vivant comme jamais auparavant. Comme jamais, hélas, il ne l'avait été avec la pauvre Lisa.

Jack avait fini par lui dire. Et même si Ianto n'était pas censé le savoir, Jack l'aimait et ne l'oublierait jamais. Il le lui avait promis.

Ianto savait ce que valait les promesses du Capitaine. Elles avaient, dans sa bouche, la valeur d'un serment éternel. Quelque part, dans l'univers, au-delà des millénaires, Ianto serait encore là, présent dans les pensées du Capitaine Jack Harkness ou tout nom qu'il se choisirait alors...

Comme en réponse à cette idée vertigineuse, les doigts de Jack vinrent se mêler aux siens. Et Ianto se sentit reprendre pied dans la réalité. Aujourd'hui restait aujourd'hui. Il était bien vivant, amoureux et comble de bonheur, aimé. Que fallait-il demander d'autre à la vie?

« – Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller. Elle serait capable de venir nous déloger ici...

Ianto ne put s'empêcher de rire aux mots chuchotés à son oreille. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne bougea pour autant.

– Je savais que tu ne dormais plus.

– Ah oui? Alors pourquoi tu ne t'es pas levé? N'est-ce pas au chef de montrer le bon exemple?

– Hm... Peut-être... grogna Jack en parcourant amoureusement le dos et les épaules de son jeune ami ravi.

– Si tu continues comme ça, je te garantis que Gwen attendra encore longtemps. Tu peux me croire.

Jack se releva légèrement et embrassa chastement Ianto sur la tempe. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille:

– Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me lever, Ianto Jones.

Ianto sourit et passa sur le dos pour le regarder. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Ianto lut tant de désir et de tendresse dans le regard de Jack. Il posa une main aimante sur la joue de son Capitaine. Il n'avait plus besoin de renouveler son aveu de la veille. Son cœur, son corps, ses yeux criaient son amour. Jack entendit-il ce cri? Toujours est-il qu'il fondit aussitôt sur les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune homme.

La voix de Gwen les appelant à nouveau interrompit rires et tendres effusions.

– Non, sérieusement... Il va falloir y aller... Nous avons un travail lourd en responsabilités, Ianto Jones.

– Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui te fait lourd, Jack Harkness! Lança Ianto en pouffant de rire tandis que Jack, outré, roulait sur le côté pour éviter de l'écraser.

– Ah ça alors! Est-ce une façon de s'adresser à son chef, dis-moi?

Sans se démonter, ni se départir de sa bonne humeur, Ianto se releva en répliquant:

– A partir du moment où nous partageons une certaine intimité, Jack Harkness, tu deviens plus mon amant que mon chef. C'est compris?

Jack le considéra un instant, amusé. Ianto prenait parfois une assurance étonnante, mais rafraîchissante qui lui donnait un charme fou. Il adorait par-dessus tout voir pétiller les yeux de son amant et découvrir ce sourire d'enfant dont ce dernier était si avare. Il se pencha vers Ianto qui s'apprêtait à se lever.

– Dois-je comprendre cette déclaration comme l'affirmation d'une envie de prendre plus souvent la direction de nos ébats?

– Et pourquoi pas? Tu serais bien surpris, tu sais...

– Oh! Je n'en doute pas une seconde, chuchota Jack l'air ravi en l'empêchant de se lever.

– Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Jack, Gwen est capable de venir nous tirer du lit... Je n'y tiens pas.

Mais Ianto se laissa prendre au piège par le regard subitement très sérieux de Jack. Ce dernier le considéra longuement, comme s'il le découvrait. Le temps se suspendit soudain.

Jack dessina du doigt le visage de son amant, son amour, comme s'il voulait le graver au plus profond de son cœur. Une manière de faire comprendre à Ianto que son serment de la veille n'était pas du vent après un rassasiement de sensualité. Que les choses avaient changé, et que même s'il leur fallait reprendre leur place de chef et de subordonné pour la journée, ce moment précis était à eux. Deux amoureux unis, deux corps qui avaient bien du mal à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Le cœur de Ianto battit plus vite. Une sensation inédite de plénitude envahissait tout jusqu'à son âme. Il esquissa un petit sourire, les yeux brillants déjà d'un éclat inhabituel. Jack le trouva plus beau que jamais. Presque iréel. Dire qu'il aurait pu perdre des moments pareils...

La voix lointaine de Gwen vint briser la magie de l'instant. Mais malicieux, Jack déclara en sautant du lit:

– Ok! A la douche! Ça ira bien plus vite si on la prend tous les deux en même temps. Tu viens?

Ianto souriait lorsqu'il rejoignit Jack. Ils savaient, pour l'avoir testé au chronomètre, qu'une douche à deux durait plus longtemps que séparément. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister à une invitation pareille. Gwen trouverait bien de quoi s'occuper...

* * *

– Jack, j'ai laissé les beignets à côté du percolateur, si tu veux, et...

– C'est gentil, Gwen. Voilà ton café.

Surprise, la jeune femme se retourna pour faire face à Ianto tout droit sorti de la douche, tiré à quatre épingles, comme d'habitude, avec ce je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard qui le rendait différent.

– Oh! Ianto! Bonjour! Excuse-moi! Je croyais que... Enfin...

Elle prit son mug et se servit d'un beignet. Ianto avait pris la peine d'apporter le tout sur un plateau.

Gwen comprit ce qu'elle trouvait si changé chez le jeune homme. Il souriait tranquillement. D'un sourire qui ressemblait beaucoup à du bonheur.

– J'avais compris... Alors? Quelle a été la réaction de Rhys?

– De quoi? Oh! Pour le bébé? Il va me rendre dingue...

Ianto répondit au rire de Gwen.

– Je suis content pour toi, Gwen, fit calmement Ianto avec cette expression heureuse inédite sur le visage.

Gwen fut touchée par sa gentille sincérité. Depuis la disparition de Tosh et Owen, Ianto, qui n'avait été jusque-là qu'un agréable et discret collègue, était devenu proche, plus comme un ami avec lequel on travaillait.

– Merci Ianto. Ces deux derniers jours de vacances nous ont réussi, pas vrai! Jack devrait nous en accorder plus souvent, non?

– Ne rêve pas Gwen. Avec Torchwood, le mot « vacances » n'existe pratiquement pas. Je crois que ce sont les deux premiers jours de congés que je prends depuis que je bosse ici.

Gwen se tourna vers Jack qui arrivait, mains dans les poches, souriant, l'air parfaitement détendu.

– Tu plaisantes j'espère!

Ianto tendit le mug de café à Jack avec un clin d'œil à Gwen.

– Tu sais qu'il exagère toujours... Ne l'écoute pas.

Jack se saisit du mug et se servit un beignet.

– Ma propension à être cru va en diminuant dans cette équipe, je trouve... Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas d'autorité? Ou parce que j'ai des collaborateurs particulièrement dissipés?

Gwen éclata de rire.

– Les deux, je pense, chef!

Jack poussa un soupir faussement exaspéré et Ianto sourit.

* * *

La journée démarra dans cette bonne humeur plutôt inhabituelle depuis quelques mois. Une journée qui s'avéra tout de même assez tranquille pour effectuer les recherches de routine et discuter de tout et de rien. Une rare journée de travail paisible que chacun apprécia grandement.

En fin d'après-midi, Gwen vérifiait le fonctionnement des caméras de surveillance quand elle le vit faire les cents pas devant le bureau de l'office de tourisme. Depuis combien de temps était-il là?

Elle appela Jack, occupé à établir des rapports peu urgents mais néanmoins en retard.

– Tu as vu? On dirait le jeune docteur. Tu sais, celui qui vous avait parlé des morts suspectes à l'hôpital.

Ianto, qui venait les rejoindre après la vaisselle déclara:

– Hm... Celui surtout qui t'a tué et qui a placé la bombe dans ton estomac. Comme carte de visite, on fait mieux...

– C'est vrai, approuva Jack. Mais je trouve son insistance culottée justement. Et puis c'est Johnson qui lui a fait du chantage et l'a obligé à me livrer à elle. Je le trouvais plutôt sympathique. Pas vous?

Gwen hocha la tête.

– S'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire avec les 456, peut-être aurais-je envisagé de le prendre dans l'équipe, oui...

– Ianto?

Le jeune gallois haussa les épaules.

– Ma foi... Peut-être que chacun a le droit à une seconde chance. Après tout, sans ce principe, je ne serais plus ici.

Sa voix se fissura sur ces derniers mots. Jack comprit l'allusion et, en passant derrière lui, lui pressa gentiment l'épaule.

– Et je ne le regrette pas... Alors, allons voir au moins ce qu'il veut cette fois-ci. Vous venez?

Gwen se retourna, surprise.

– Quoi? Tu... Tu veux que nous venions le tester nous aussi?

– Eh bien, il devrait ensuite bosser avec vous... Autant que vous puissiez donner votre avis...

Jack n'attendit aucune réplique, il sortit par le couloir de l'office du tourisme talonné par ses deux coéquipiers surpris mais ravis par cette nouvelle promotion.


	8. Chap 7 : Day Five partie 2  Engagements

_Petit rappel pas forcément inutile... ^^_: _Ceci est la modeste ré-écriture de **TW 3 " Children on Earth"**._

_ Et pour comprendre certaines choses dans cette fin de chapitre "Day five" il faut relire le début! lol_

_Bêta: ma chère **Chrismaz**. Et merci encore pour les reviews passées et avenir...

* * *

_

* * *

**Day Five **( part 2) : "_Engagement_**s**_._"

* * *

– Dr Rupesh Patanjali! S'exclama Jack surprenant le jeune médecin nerveux. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

Rupesh se montra encore moins à l'aise devant Ianto puis Gwen qui avait croisé les bras, prête à ne pas lui laisser le choix de s'expliquer. L'attitude nonchalante de Jack cachait mal son intérêt et un plaisir évident devant une nouvelle énigme.

– Heu... Bonjour Capitaine. Avant toute chose, je dois impérativement vous donner ceci.

Jack prit prudemment une simple feuille ancienne pliée en deux. En voyant les curieux dessins tracés au stylo, Jack reconnut une langue qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lire, écrire et comprendre sur cette terre. Il devina immédiatement qui en était l'expéditeur. Il poussa un soupir en traduisant le message pour lui-même:

_« Après une longue discussion, pourquoi pas. Devra faire ses preuves. »_

– Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Gwen intrigué par le silence de Jack.

Ce dernier rangea la lettre dans sa poche en considérant attentivement le médecin intimidé malgré son air brave.

– C'est une sorte de pass indiscutable.

Il estima que son examen du jeune candidat était fait. Les mains sur les hanches, il déclara, sans quitter le jeune docteur des yeux:

– Ianto, Gwen, réunion immédiate...

Au ton impératif de son chef, Gwen comprit qu'il valait mieux obéir sans répliquer.

– Vous! Vous ne bougez pas d'ici! Intima Jack au jeune docteur étonné.

Ianto et Gwen, un peu surpris, attendaient déjà Jack à l'office du tourisme.

– Que se passe-t-il, Jack? Demanda Gwen très inquiète.

– Je voulais vous parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit, annonça Jack en croisant les bras.

– On t'écoute, déclara calmement Ianto.

– Le mot qu'il vient de me donner est une garantie imparable. Il a compris et regrette ses actes. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Gwen prête à ouvrir la bouche.

– Bien. Alors qu'attend-on pour l'embaucher? La salle d'autopsie est un vrai capharnaüm, fit Ianto en essayant de plaisanter.

– Votre accord.

– Quoi? Tu veux vraiment que l'on se prononce?

– Je voudrais le mettre à l'épreuve. Disons, un mois. Il faudra le surveiller attentivement, ne pas trop lui confier de responsabilités. Malgré tout, il pourrait se retourner à nouveau contre nous si nous ne sommes pas assez vigilants... Je ne veux pas vous faire courir de risques. Alors il me faut votre accord. J'accepte de le faire entrer dans l'équipe et on le teste pendant un mois. Et s'il nous donne satisfaction, on tiendra notre nouveau médecin...

Gwen réfléchissait tandis que Ianto déclarait, très sérieux:

– Deux.

– Deux quoi? Demanda Jack amusé.

– Deux mois. Pour l'essai... Après, on verra.

– Gwen?

– Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Ianto. Deux mois, ça me paraît plus raisonnable pour faire notre opinion.

– Donc, vous acceptez?

D'un regard, les deux autres acquiescèrent.

– Va pour deux mois... Eh bien... Allons lui annoncer alors! »

* * *

Rupesh s'inquiétait de ne pas voir ressortir Jack. Avec ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours, il aspirait à un repos bien mérité. Pourtant, Jack Harkness tué et trahi par lui, avait pardonné. Il lui avait même expliqué ce qui serait arrivé si les plans de Frobisher avaient abouti. Le jeune médecin s'en voulait de s'être si facilement fait manipuler. D'avoir réellement cru se battre pour son pays en attirant Harkness dans le piège. Jack l'avait compris et lui avait donné cet étrange message.

« Je suis le seul, avec le Docteur, à pouvoir déchiffrer facilement cette langue. Le Jack Harkness que vous retrouverez se méfiera de vous. Donnez lui ceci avant toute chose. Torchwood a besoin d'un médecin. Si vous voulez intégrer l'équipe, méritez la place que j'étais prêt à vous offrir. Pour le moment, rentrez chez vous, prenez quelques affaires et louez une chambre que vous payerez en liquide. Faites-vous oublier. Et lorsque vous serez certain que tout est fini, venez me voir... Enfin, allez sur la baie. Nous ferons le reste... »

Rupesh avait obéit. En tout point. Surtout lorsque sa voisine lui avait appris qu'on le cherchait. Il avait préparé un sac à la hâte et embarqué tout le liquide qu'il cachait dans un fond de tiroir. Il avait pris une chambre dans un hôtel sous le nom de Amat Hanteï et avait attendu, la télé allumée jour et nuit.

Puis ils venaient d'annoncer que la crise généralisée chez les enfants était due à des ondes électromagnétiques néfastes, et tout avait été neutralisé. La population ne courait plus aucun danger.

Et donc il s'était présenté à la baie. Et comme prévu, Jack était apparu, suivi de Gwen Cooper et Ianto Jones. Un test officiel pour entrer dans l'équipe de Torchwood 3 Cardiff.

Rupesh se montrait curieux de nature et, rapport à sa propre condition de minorité, très ouvert d'esprit. Il avait jugé Gwen sympathique, énergique et courageuse. Quand il l'avait rencontrée, il avait regretté d'obéir à Johnson. Et puis, si Jack Harkness l'avait d'abord traité avec un certain dédain, il l'avait tout de même écouté. Pour enfin se déplacer pour le dernier « faux » cadavre. Il lui avait donc fait un minimum confiance. Et Ianto avait été trop discret pour que Rupesh ait pu se faire une idée, mais il ne le trouvait pas antipathique.

En fait, sans cette histoire de trahison, il aurait bien voulu tenter l'aventure de l'institut Torchwood. Il devait y avoir tant à voir. Tant de bonnes actions à accomplir dans le secret de la base. Alors, mince! Il fallait que Jack l'engage...

Les trois équipiers de Torchwood réapparurent à cet instant précis. Jack se planta devant lui en déclarant:

– Nous vous mettons à l'épreuve pour deux mois. Au moindre faux pas, nous n'hésiterons pas à vous virer avec une pastille amnésiante. Compris?

Trop heureux, Rupesh soupira, un large sourire aux lèvres.

– Tout ce que vous voulez! Sans problème. Merci!

Jack s'effaça pour lui indiquer l'entrée de la base.

– Eh bien, après vous Docteur Patanjali. Bienvenu à Torchwood.

Excité, impatient, Rupesh suivit le Capitaine sans hésiter. Avec l'impression exaltante qu'une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui.

* * *

Rupesh venait de quitter le Hub, visiblement euphorique sur tout ce qu'il avait vu et découvert en l'espace d'une fin d'après-midi. Jack lui avait fait un bref topo sur ce qu'on attendait de lui et préparait maintenant les papiers officiels du contrat d'essai, ainsi que l'entrée dans la base de données des informations concernant Rupesh Patanjali, le nouveau médecin de Torchwood.

Désœuvré, Ianto avait fini par s'asseoir dans le canapé avec un café. Gwen vint le rejoindre assez vite.

– Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda-t-elle.

– A quel propos?

– De Rupesh. Du fait d'avoir un nouvel équipier.

Ianto ébaucha un sourire.

– Ça change... Et toi?

– Oh! Moi? Ben, oui, ça change... Un regard neuf, de nouvelles petites habitudes à prendre...

Elle s'arrêta soudain, les yeux dans le vague, puis déclara tout doucement:

– Ça m'a fait bizarre quand il était dans la salle d'autopsie, à la place d'Owen...

Ianto s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé en soufflant.

– Moi aussi... Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour nous habituer...

Gwen releva la tête vers le bureau éclairé de Jack.

– Quand je pense qu'il a vécu ça des centaines de fois...

Ianto l'approuva en silence. Pour mettre un terme à l'émotion qui allait la prendre quand elle songeait à ses deux collègues, Gwen ajouta:

– Cela doit expliquer en partie son caractère impossible... Non?

Ianto se contenta de sourire, amusé.

– C'est vrai quoi... Comment tu fais?

– Comment je fais quoi?

– Eh ben... Comment tu fais? Avec lui... Il est buté, fier, secret...bref, tout pour mettre en rogne!

– Et Rhys? Comment il fait?

– Comment ça?

– Comment il fait? Avec toi?

Gwen comprit aussitôt à son sourire, qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, effarée.

– Oh! Ianto Jones! Tu n'as pas honte?

Ianto se contenta de sourire en buvant une gorgée de café. Gwen éclata de rire.

Lorsqu'elle reprit son sérieux, elle se pelotonna sur elle même en demandant:

– Tu es accroché, hein?

Ianto ne répondit pas.

– Tu sais, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies de faux espoirs, Ianto. Tu ne mérites pas de souffrir à nouveau.

Ianto se tourna enfin vers elle pour affirmer d'une voix très douce:

– Je n'ai plus d'espoirs, Gwen.

Et avant que la jeune femme ne se récrie, il ajouta, les yeux brillants d'un éclat singulier:

– Que des certitudes.

Gwen en resta d'abord abasourdie, pas très sûre de comprendre. Mais le sourire satisfait et le bonheur qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son ami confirmèrent qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Elle se leva d'un bond.

– Oh! Bon sang! C'est pas vrai? Ne me dis pas qu'il... il t'a...

Rougissant, Ianto continua:

– Disons que j'ai entendu...

– Ben ça alors!

Revenant de sa surprise, Gwen, toute émue, revint s'asseoir près de lui.

– Tu sais quoi? Je suis contente pour toi. Et pour lui... Je n'aurais jamais cru que... Enfin, peu importe...

– Oui, Gwen, peu importe...

– D'accord, d'accord... Je suis quand même sincèrement heureuse pour toi, Ianto...

– Allez, rentre chez toi, future maman... Rhys doit t'attendre depuis environ 45 minutes déjà...

– Oh mon dieu! C'est vrai! Et en plus c'est moi qui devait préparer le repas! Il va être furieux!

– A demain, Gwen.

– A demain, Ianto. Bonne nuit...

Il répondit au sourire entendu de la jeune femme.

– Bonne nuit, Gwen. Fais attention sur la route... »

Ianto vit disparaître sa coéquipière et sourit. Il aimait ces moments de calme trop rares où le Hub, silencieux, offrait un havre de paix, même illusoire. Ce moment où la journée de travail s'achevait mais où la soirée ne commençait pas encore. Où tout était possible.

Il termina tranquillement son café, les yeux parfois levés vers le bureau de Jack. Il n'avait pas connu cette paix de l'âme depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, Jack descendit le rejoindre.

« – Bien! Voilà une bonne chose de faite! Mais je déteste toujours autant la paperasse!

– Je m'y serais bien collé, mais il n'y a que toi qui puisses faire ça... Et sans doute te faudra-t-il recommencer demain...

– Exact. A quelle heure devait-elle se présenter?

– Vers 10 heures. Au mur d'eau. Si elle n'a pas changé d'avis...

– Bon! Pas de prédictions d'ouvertures de failles, pas de weevil en vadrouille... Gwen est partie?

– Oui.

Jack se rapprocha de Ianto qui venait de se lever.

– Je commence à croire que ce calme, aussi long qu'inespéré, est un cadeau qui nous vient directement du Docteur...

– Ah oui? Pour quelle raison?

– Pour que l'on puisse se retrouver, toi et moi, murmura Jack en enserrant Ianto par les hanches.

– Comment ça? Il savait? Je veux dire... pour nous? Mais...

– On ne cache rien au Docteur, Ianto Jones... Et il est très très ouvert d'esprit...

– Oh! Je suis rassuré, plaisanta Ianto en prenant Jack par la taille.

– Je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir...

Ianto fit une petite grimace.

– Rien que toi et moi parmi la foule d'humains normaux affamés et qui nous dévisageront, toi avec envie, moi, avec jalousie...

– Hm... Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir voulu dire le contraire, là? Fit Ianto un brin ironique.

Jack secoua la tête et resserra son étreinte autour du jeune homme, charmeur.

– Alors?

– Je n'ai pas très envie de me préparer pour sortir, Jack...

– Pour l'endroit où je voudrais t'emmener ce soir, tu seras presque trop élégant avec cette chemise blanche et ce gilet crème...

– Champagne.

Jack sourit.

– Hm... J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée... Je me disais que tu serais parfait ainsi vêtu pour ton mariage... Très craquant...

Jack avait alourdi ces paroles de sous-entendus et d'un regard sensuel qui en disait long... Très long... Un peu trop long pour Ianto soudain mal à l'aise.

– Pardon, heu... Je n'aurais pas cru que...

– Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

– Ce que j'ai dit, hier soir... Je ne veux pas de malentendus... Je ne voulais forcément... enfin, tu sais... Et...

– Mais de quoi tu veux parler? Tu …

Jack s'arrêta soudain en voyant Ianto à la fois peiné et très embarrassé. Il comprit soudain puis éclata sincèrement de rire.

– Hey! De nos jours, faire une déclaration n'implique pas forcément un mariage derrière! Je suis une grande fille maintenant!

La boutade fit rire Ianto. Jack, rassuré de le voir à nouveau se détendre, ajouta, sérieux comme un pape:

– Mais si tu es enceinte, je prendrais mes responsabilités. Paroles de scout!

La malice de Jack fit son effet. Ianto secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Et Jack, ravi, partagea son rire en le reprenant dans ses bras.

– Mais si c'est pour te revoir dans ce costume, je veux bien t'épouser, Ianto Jones.

Jack avait chuchoté ces mots, cajoleur, tout contre l'oreille de Ianto troublé par leur sincérité.

Jack ajouta, taquin:

– Par contre, je devrais louer un costume pour ne pas te faire honte... Ta sœur me tuerait...

Les mains de Ianto, très sérieux, montèrent vers la poitrine de Jack pour se poser en une caresse, sur les revers du manteau.

– Hors de question que je t'épouse autrement qu'avec ce manteau...

Malgré la vague émotion qui planait entre eux, Jack sourit pour ajouter:

– Tant pis pour ta sœur, alors...

Ianto ne releva pas la plaisanterie. Jack, lui-même redevint sérieux. Leurs regards, soudés l'un à l'autre, s'assombrirent. Chacun d'eux semblait pouvoir lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Très doucement, Jack saisit les mains de Ianto troublé.

– Jack, je...

La suite se perdit dans sa gorge nouée d'émotions. Jack ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ces yeux clairs d'un bleu presque irréel. Ianto crut y voir passer un voile d'émotion.

Jack unit les mains de Ianto entre les deux siennes sans le quitter des yeux. Il prononça alors, sur un ton solennel et sincère:

– Oui... Je le veux.

Tourneboulé, mais son bonheur ne connaissant plus de limites, Ianto, enferma à son tour les mains, les grandes mains, de Jack entre les siennes et parvint à balbutier:

– Oui... Moi aussi, je le veux.

Le silence s'installa ensuite, lourd d'émotions. Les deux hommes en oublièrent même Myfawny qui vint faire un tour curieux de la colonne d'eau.

Ianto et Jack échangèrent un sourire de connivence, un sourire heureux. Puis, dans un même geste, s'embrassèrent avec une immense tendresse. Et beaucoup de magie dans l'air.

* * *

Plus tard, Jack et Ianto étaient installés à la table d'un snack-bar un peu bruyant où personne ne songerait à observer ou juger le fait que Jack gardait la main du jeune homme dans la sienne.

Pour ce dernier, le fait d'être seul avec Jack lui faisait oublier tout le reste. La nourriture fut simple, mais bonne. Jack mangea volontiers. Ianto plus distraitement. Ils rirent beaucoup et parlèrent de tout, sauf du boulot.

La main dans celle de son Capitaine, Ianto repensait à ce serment qui n'en était pas un, échangé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se sentait rassuré. Car s'il n'avait pas voulu ce genre de geste, Jack l'aurait évité. Le Capitaine Harkness n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser de fioritures.

Les gestes et les mots de Jack devenaient, pour lui, le signe d'un véritable engagement. Une garantie dont il avait eu inconsciemment besoin. Bien sûr, Jack restait Jack, le libertinage chevillé à son corps parfait. Mais Ianto avait aussi confiance en Jack. En sa loyauté. Ianto se sentait heureux.

– Eh! Tu ne finis pas tes frites?

Ianto secoua la tête en revenant à la réalité. Il repoussa son assiette vers Jack.

– Heu... Non... Vas-y, sers-toi.

Jack sourit et le considéra avec attention.

– Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

– Oh! Rien... Je sais bien que lorsqu'on est amoureux, on mange moins. Mais dans ton cas, si tu continues comme ça, il va falloir que je me décide à te remplumer de force.

Ianto secoua la tête.

– J'aimerais bien voir ça!

– Hm... Je connais un moyen efficace pour te faire manger.

Ianto souriant, se pencha un peu plus sur la table. Jack, ravi de l'avoir appâté, se pencha lui aussi.

– On va s'arrêter là pour le moment, Capitaine. Hm? Chuchota Ianto, l'œil malicieux.

Surpris, Jack ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis sourit, beau joueur en reprenant sa place contre le dossier. Mais il lança un regard à son compagnon qui comprit le message en riant. Un genre de « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre... » à la Jack Harkness.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils se dévisageaient en souriant, Jack murmura:

– On rentre?

Ianto acquiesça, presque soulagé de se retrouver vraiment seul avec Jack.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils rirent et se chahutèrent gentiment. Ianto avait un peu forcé sur la bière, lui qui n'en buvait que rarement. Et Jack se sentait d'humeur joyeusement badine.

Arrivés aux abords de l'office du tourisme, il déclara en riant:

– Tu sais ce que j'aimerais faire?

– Je crains de l'entendre... répondit Ianto en riant.

– Comme nous nous sommes quasiment engagés l'un envers l'autre ce soir...

Ianto éclata de rire en comprenant ce que voulait Jack qui s'aidait par les gestes. Il secoua la tête.

– Hors de question!

– Quoi! Pourquoi? C'est la tradition! Répliqua Jack tout joyeux, l'air malicieux.

– Dans ce cas, c'est toi qui fait la mariée.

– Hey! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en blanc, se défendit Jack avec la mauvaise foi d'un gamin.

– Et puis, tu n'as pas assez mangé pour prendre des forces... Tu n'arriveras pas à...

– On parie? Affirma Ianto s'arrêtant, parfaitement sérieux malgré son air heureux.

Surpris, mais ravi par la nouvelle assurance de son jeune amant, Jack éclata de rire:

– Oh! Je te crois sur parole!

– Alors, prépare-toi... fit Ianto en se penchant pour soulever Jack au seuil de la porte.

Jack émit un cri de protestation au beau milieu d'un fou rire.

– Non! Non! Ça ira! Ça ira! On laisse tomber les traditions! Je disais ça pour rire! Arrête Ianto!

– Arrête de te débattre Jack Harkness, je ne pourrais pas te prouver que tu as eu tort de mettre mes capacités physiques en doute... disait Ianto en essayant de garder son sérieux. Comme tu l'as dit, les traditions, c'est sacré. Et puis, l'idée que pour une fois, tu fasses la mariée, me stimule...

Jack riait toujours en mettant Ianto à distance pour reprendre un minimum de souffle.

Ianto attendit un instant puis lança, faussement innocent:

– Tu es prêt?

Jack leva une main pour demander grâce.

– Je t'en prie, Ianto, ne prends pas toutes mes idées saugrenues au sérieux.

Ianto eu un sourire coquin en disant:

– Hm... C'est bon à savoir.

Et sans crier gare, il fonça tête baissée sur le Capitaine surpris qui se retrouva soulevé de terre et emporté sur le dos du jeune homme sans avoir eu le temps de dire « ouf! ».

– Hé! Repose-moi! S'exclamait Jack en riant aux éclats.

Ianto, essoufflé, rouge comme une pivoine mais souriant, n'obéît aux ordres peu sérieux de Jack que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir les menant dans le hub.

Jack réajusta ses vêtements pour reprendre un semblant de dignité.

– C'est comme ça que tu respectes les traditions, Ianto Jones? Fit-il en souriant.

– Tu me provoques encore, et tu vas subir les pires outrages, Jack Harkness.

– J'attends de voir ça, chuchota Jack amusé.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle principale de la base, pris de fous rires, se provocant sensuellement l'un l'autre, quittant leurs vêtements au fur et à mesure que le lit se faisait plus proche.

Ils ne s'attendaient certes pas à se retrouver face à deux jeunes femmes abasourdies.

Les rires et les protestations amusées s'arrêtèrent net.

Gwen anxieuse, était installée à côté de Loïs Habiba, enveloppée d'une couverture, le visage noyé de larmes.

Jack retrouva le premier son sérieux et sa dignité en refermant sa ceinture et réajustant sa chemise dans son pantalon. Ianto, lui, voulut se retrouver dans un trou de souris. Rouge de confusion, il n'osa pas regarder les deux jeunes femmes en face. Jack dut comprendre son désarroi puisqu'il lui murmura discrètement :

– Va nous faire du café. Je crois que la trêve est finie...

Ianto s'esquiva sans hésiter, emportant en consolation, une caresse de Jack sur son épaule.

Jack se tourna vers les deux femmes en déclarant:

– Que se passe-t-il?

Revenue de sa surprise, Gwen entoura les épaules de Loïs pour dire:

– Loïs s'est faite agressée... Elle n'avait nulle part où aller, elle m'a appelée et j'ai pensé qu'en attendant, elle serait plus en sécurité ici...

– Tu as bien fait...

Jack s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune femme qui tremblait, visiblement choquée. Il déclara gentiment:

– Bonjour, Loïs. Je suis le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Nous allons nous occuper de vous. Vous ne craignez rien ici...

Il releva les yeux vers Gwen ennuyée.

– Appelle Rupesh... Tout de suite.

Ravie de se sentir enfin utile, Gwen obéit sur le champ.

* * *

La tisane de Ianto avait eu un effet calmant presque miraculeux sur les pleurs de Loïs.

En attendant l'arrivée du médecin fraîchement engagé, Jack avait patiemment interrogé la jeune femme sans grand succès.

Elle avait reçu des menaces par mail et un virus lui avait aussitôt détruit son disque dur. Ensuite, on avait tenté de la renverser. Elle n'avait vu ni le conducteur, ni la plaque d'immatriculation. Elle se souvenait tout juste d'un tout-terrain sombre aux vitres teintés. Mais ce qui inquiétait plutôt Jack c'était qu'elle semblait terrorisée. Et quand il l'interrogeait à ce sujet, elle ne savait que répondre. Une bien étrange amnésie...

Rupesh effectua les premiers tests sur la jeune femme et la contraignit à se reposer et prendre un anxiolytique. Gwen jugea préférable de rester auprès d'elle.

– Alors? Demanda Jack au médecin préoccupé.

– Elle n'a rien... Enfin, pas physiquement. Elle présente quelques troubles de fonctionnement simples qui m'inquiètent.

– C'est-à-dire?

– Elle n'a pas pu me dire ce qu'elle faisait avant l'envoi du mail. Et elle des difficultés à se situer dans le temps et dans l'espace. Elle m'a soutenu que nous étions actuellement au dixième étage d'un immeuble.

Ianto venait d'arriver pour porter le café à Rupesh et déclara:

– Là, oui... c'est inquiétant.

– Que suggérez-vous?

– Du repos. Beaucoup. Eviter toute source de stress et tout contact avec le danger... Nous verrons demain si cela passe ou non. Je me propose de rester cette nuit pour la veiller.

Jack soupira en croisant les bras.

– Bon, d'accord. Ianto?

– Jack?

– Vérifie les caméras de surveillance de la ville, l'agression a peut-être été filmée.

– Déjà fait. Rien. Soit tout a été effacé, soit ils ont trouvé un lieu non surveillé. Par contre, rien à signaler dans les environs du quartier de Loïs.

– Donc, nous savons au moins une chose...

– Quoi donc? Interrogea Rupesh étonné.

– Qui ou quoi que ce soit, c'est malin.

– Et dangereux, compléta Gwen en arrivant à ce moment-là. Elle s'est endormie.

– Bien. Gwen, tu rentres à la maison.

Et avant qu'elle ne réplique, Jack ajouta:

– C'est un ordre. Ici, Loïs est en sécurité. Et Rupesh se propose de la veiller.

A contrecœur, Gwen finit par obéir.

– Ianto, montre à Rupesh où il trouvera de quoi faire un lit de camp. (A Rupesh) Et vous, je vous ordonne de dormir tant qu'il n'y a pas de danger immédiat. C'est compris! Demain, il fera jour et il sera toujours temps de mener notre enquête.

Ianto aida Rupesh à dresser son lit de fortune près de celui de Loïs. S'assurant que son nouvel équipier était bien installé, le jeune gallois vint ensuite retrouver Jack, inquiet, posté devant les ordinateurs de la salle centrale.

– Tu as une piste?

– J'ai lancé une recherche pour recouper le peu de données que nous avons. On verra bien ce que ça donne...

Il y eu un silence étrange. De ces silences que Ianto savait si bien interpréter.

– Mais tu as déjà une idée de ce qui a pu arriver.

Jack, très sérieux, se tourna vers Ianto.

– Si c'est ce que je pense, c'est plutôt inquiétant, oui.

Son jeune amant esquissa un petit sourire encourageant.

– Mais on va gagner... On gagne toujours, hein?

Avec un petit rire, Jack prit Ianto par les épaules.

– C'est vrai... Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier? Maintenant, va dormir, Ianto...

– Tu ne viens pas? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune homme tristement.

– Je te rejoins... Je reste un peu pour voir si le programme de recherche donne quelque chose... Mais je n'oublie pas que cette nuit est spéciale.

Ianto sourit devant la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux de Jack. Il l'embrassa amoureusement avant de rejoindre la chambre sans entrain.

* * *

Une fois seul dans la pénombre, Jack scruta l'écran qui le couvrait de lueurs bleuâtres et vertes étranges. Il resta longtemps ainsi, pensif, inquiet, gardien d'une base silencieuse. A l'abri d'un nouveau danger dont la première victime risquait d'être un nouveau membre de l'équipe Torchwood.

« On gagne toujours, hein? » lui avait dit Ianto. Ianto, qu'il aurait pu perdre...

Son jeune équipier lui offrait une confiance aveuglée par l'amour. Mais hélas, il n'était pas le seul à lui confier ainsi sa vie, son destin. Gwen et son bébé, et maintenant Rupesh et Loïs.

Il ne gagnait pas toujours, non. Mais ce soir, le Capitaine Jack Harkness se sentait particulièrement fort. Il avait une nouvelle équipe à diriger. Des gens à aimer. Autant de personnes à protéger.

Quand il rejoignit enfin sa chambre, non sans avoir vérifié que tout allait bien du côté de Loïs et Rupesh endormis, il s'allongea contre le corps chaud de Ianto assoupi qui vint se blottir spontanément dans ses bras avec un soupir de bien-être.

Avant de lancer sa nouvelle équipe sur les traces d'un dangereux alien, Jack Harkness goûtait au bonheur inespéré d'une courte et chaste nuit de noces. Il sourit en resserrant tendrement Ianto contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Comme chaque soir depuis quelques jours, il remercia mentalement le Docteur et s'endormit dans la tendre chaleur de Ianto Jones, aimé, aimant. Une sorte de havre de paix sur la mer en furie. Le Capitaine dirigerait un nouvel équipage. Et il se le promettait cette fois : il tâcherait d'être heureux.

* * *

_**A suivre**_: _Epilogue. ( eh oui, déjà! lol) J'attends vos avis positifs ou non avec impatience... Merci d'avance!_


	9. Epilogue : Seigneurs du temps

_Et voila, une aventure se termine... Un peu Crossover avec Le Docteur, je sais, mais comme c'est grâce à lui que tout se finit bien... ^^ _

_Je suis en train de monter ma version de TW 4 en suite directe avec cette version de COE, pour ceux que cela interressera... lol _

_Merci encore à ma Bêta pompomgirl, ma chère Chrismaz66. A bientôt!_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Epilogue : « Seigneurs du Temps »**

** Le Docteur éteignit le moniteur qui le reliait aux vidéos satellites de la Terre avec un sourire satisfait. **

**La dernière bataille livrée avait été mémorable et chacun des membres de Torchwood Cardiff, alliés précieux, étaient rentrés chez eux, sur Terre, tous sains et saufs. **

**Mais ce n'était pas ce qui faisait sourire l'immortel. **

**Jack restait Jack, le bonheur en plus. Sa gouaille habituelle trouvait du répondant en la personne du flegmatique Ianto. Ces deux-là s'aimaient, cela crevait les yeux. **

**Steven, une fois jeune adolescent, avait lancé un simple « cool » lorsque son Oncle Jack était devenu son grand-père. Il avait ensuite posé des tas de questions puis avait accepté peu à peu le mensonge et l'irruption de l'incroyable dans sa jeune vie.**

**Alice avait accueilli l'ami de son père avec méfiance. Mais en remarquant le changement opéré chez Jack, elle avait fini par respecter le calme et patient Ianto. Le seul être qui lui permit de renouer des relations presque normales avec son incroyable père.**

**Le petit Ewen Williams apprenait à faire du vélo avec son père. **

**Gwen et Rhys avaient gardé un jour David et Mica Davies dont les parents, ravis, étaient partis à Londres voir un concert de leur chanteur favori. Un cadeau de Ianto. Mica avait tellement adoré de jouer à la maman avec Ewen, qu'elle ne cessait de trouver des prétextes pour aller voir les Williams toujours enchantés de l'accueillir. **

**Rupesh et Loïs avaient fini ensemble après quelques déboires amoureux. Ils semblaient heureux. Même si leurs trois équipiers, malicieux, pariaient entre eux sur la durée probable de leur liaison. **

**Et puis, Jack était heureux. Et bon, sang, cela se voyait! **

** Le Docteur lança les moteurs du Tardis. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir failli à ses propres règles. Jack restait un soldat dans l'âme, prêt à défendre la Terre. **

**Et puis, il pouvait se dire qu'en sauvant la vie d'un être humain, Ianto Jones, en l'occurrence, il avait sauvé Steven, mais surtout, il avait sauvé l'humanité. **

**Jack heureux, valait, à lui seul, tous les soldats de l'Unit. Son équipe, efficace, constituait le premier rempart contre toute intrusion alien. **

**Le Docteur, qui aimait la Terre Mère et ses habitants malgré eux, pouvait partir voyager tranquille. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait : l'humanité avait encore de beaux jours devant elle. Le Capitaine Jack Harkness et son équipe y veilleraient encore longtemps. **

** Le Tardis s'éloigna de la Terre pour une destination inconnue. Et le Docteur se disait que parfois, il aimait vraiment ce qu'il était et ce qu'il faisait. Plus encore quand aider ou sauver une population entière faisait aussi le bonheur de ses amis.**

**FIN **


End file.
